Wedding Proposal In 22nd
by flameshine
Summary: [CHAP 3 UPDATE] Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikah! Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /"menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!" /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " /Yeol kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda"/"lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? CHANBAEK/GS/SMUT!/EXO fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_**Uniquee Yui's Story**_

"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"

Author : FlameShine

Special Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

slight!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

Other cast :

KRISHO (as Baekhyun's parents)

YUNJAE (as Chanyeol's parents)

CHENMIN (as Kai's parents)

Zhang Yixing (as Kyungsoo's Mother)

and others

Rate: Pengen nya sih M -_- tapi yang jadi nya malah T++ -_-

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : Longfic or chapter? (tergantung respon kalian)

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . Alur plot dan semua isi cerita murni hasil dari isi otak saya yang kelewat error. apabila terdapat kesamaan mohon maaf, bukan berarti saya plagiat , ide ini murni keluar dari otak saya karena saya lagi kangen kris daddy (apa hubungan nya-_-!") engga ding._. FF ini tercipta karena saya sedang berulang tahun pemirsaa~ jadi saya kasih kado deh buat para chanbaek shipper (ga kebalik yg ngasih kado?)

A/N : Anyeonghaseyo Yu Imnida~ si author abal abal masih sangat baru di dunia per-fanfiction-an (?) belum terlalu berbakat menulis tapi semoga kalian suka. FF ini tercipta karena berbagai faktor dan inspirasi. Yu ngetik nya sambil mendengar lagu 22 by Taylor swift , Marry you by Bruno Mars, Wedding Proposal by Jamie foxx. dan yang terpenting yu semangat nulis karena 4 OPV ini.

1. Proposal Chanbaek by owl kai

Ini super romantis! Yu jejeritan gak jelas! Astagaaa lirik lagunya dalem banget~ Udah ga bisa berkata kata untuk video ini (oke lebay! :p)

2. Chanbaek - Marry you by NAOEI ELF

Gak kalah romantis! lilin lilin kecil dan tebaran bunga mawar merah! Scene favorit yu itu pas yeol genggam tangan baek yg merka lagi bow diatas panggung. tangan mereka nyatu gitu! trus yeol bisikin sesuatu ke baek sambil tersenyum bahagia itu kaya yeol lagi bisikin "I love you" dan baek jawab "I loveyou too". ditambah lagi adegan yeol rapiin rambut baek! Romantis banget! trus ada suho juga aaa~ Video ini ff yu banget deh!

3. [OPV] Chanbaek(pake tulisan thailand-_-) bu ChanbaekOnly

Duh unggahan chanbaekonly-ssi ini best banget lah! semua nya fav yu deh(y) lagi lagi adegan yeol rapin rambut baek di TLP ngebuat lu meleleh.!

4. Heart Flufftering by lu-ttledeer

Ini video sahabat yu yg buat. Dia ngehadiahin 4 kado buat yu . Thank you buat novelnya sayang :* . Kado kedua video kisah cinta Yu dan sehun(?) oke yu jamin kalian ngakak parah kalau liat video ini. romantis chanbaek mah lewat!Kado ke 3 dan 4 dia buatin yu ff chanbaek full romance dan video ini. buat nofi terima kasiih ya sayang :* video nya juga jadi inspirasi buat saya

Oke Abaikan saja yang di atas!

Soalnya hanya itu bentuk ucapan terima kasih saya karena video mereka menjadi sumber inspirasi ff ini.

Jadi sebagai kado ulang tahun buat yu? bersediakah kalianmemberi review untuk ff spesial ulang tahun yu kali ini?

review yaah? dua kata boleh kok^^ yg penting abis baca di review

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! ( mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya karena saya tidak sempat edit T_T) maaf juga untuk kekurangan penggunaan tanda baca. FF di upload Via Android :-s

GS for Uke/. OOC .

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBAEK/GS/EXO fanfiction.

Happy Reading All^^

"Aku sudah kenyang baek, Ayo kembali kekelas!"

"Eum dobi bodoh! Dosen Shin sudah memberi pesan kalau dia tak jadi datang! coba cek handphone mu! makanya jangan di silent kan begitu, kau tau ?! sangat menyebalkan sekali kalau aku sudah menelpon mu berulang kali tapi tak diangkat! sekali lagi kau seperti itu, jangan harap aku sudi menelpon mu!" omel baekhyun tanpa menoleh pada chanyeol. Gadis cantik itu sedari tadi sibuk mencoret coret sehelai kertas di binder nya. Warna kertas itu terlihat mencolok dari warna kertas lain nya ntah sudah berapa lama umur kertas tersebut,memang keliatan sudah usang, tapi masih utuh sama seperti kertas lain dan Sebenarnya kertas itu sudah sangat penuh dengan tulisan tangan baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik baekhyun. Ingin tau apa saja yg di tulis oleh kekasih nya itu. Kini baekhyun tengah menebalkan sebuah tulisan secara asal. menghilang kan rasa bosan sambil menunggu chanyeol selesai makan di salah satu sudut kantin kampus. Chanyeol dapat melihat tulisan yang sedang di tebal kan oleh kekasih nya itu.

_**"PCY LOVE BBH"**_

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, ia semakin penasaran apa saja isi kertas tersebut. Ia menarik kursi merapatkan duduk nya disamping baekhyun.

Baekhyun sadar kalau chanyeol dan dirinya sudah tak berjarak lagi buru buru menutup binder nya

"Apa liat liat?! Kau ini dengar tidak yg ku katakan tadi?"

"eeuum arraseo Yang Mulia Ratu Agung sang penguasa hati park chanyeol seorang" ucap chanyeol cemberut sambil mempoutkan bibir nya. ia ingin sekali melihat kertas itu, tapi baekhyun malah menutup nya.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola mata nya dengan malas, hampir separuh umur nya, dia mendengar ungkapan ungkapan _cheesy _seperti itu. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa tapi ntah mengapa pipi nya tetap saja merona dan jangan lupa hati nya juga berbunga bunga setiap kali chanyeol berlaku begitu kepadanya.

Mereka cukup lama terdiam. dan akhir nya chanyeol buka suara.

"Baek, Kita menikah saja yuk?"

"uh?" baekhyun tidak focus dengan ucapan chanyeol. pertanyaan chanyeol seperti sebuah ajakan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan.

"iya menikah!. kita kan dari lahir sampai sekarang sudah selalu bersama, yah walaupun kau lahir 5 bulan lebih dulu dari aku, tapi aku rasa sudah waktu nya kita berjanji dihadapan Tuhan baek."

Setelah mendengar kata menikah baekhyun baru 'ngeh' maksud pembicaraan si tiang ini.

"Kau melamar ku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya! kau ini tidak romantis sekali! Melamar ku di kantin kampus, tidak ada musik romantis, tidak ada tebaran bunga mawar, tidak cahaya lilin, tidak ada tulisan 'will you marry me' begitu? Ya Tuhan betapa malang nya nasib ku~"

"Baek, berhenti mendramatisir! kau itu terlalu banyak menonton sinetron! aku kan sedang mengatakan kesungguhan ku, jadi kau mau tidak?"

Baekhyun berdecak. mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau dari bayi memang tidak asyik! menyebalkan! lagian apa apaan sok melamar ku. ingat! skripsi kita belum selesai yeollie~ aku saja sudah stres memikirkan skripsi mau di tambah lagi dengan stres menjadi istri mu? oh tidak pernah terbayang kan! aku saja sempat berkeinginan menikah setelah studi S2 ku selesai"

"Ya! umur segitu pasti kau sudah sangat tua, kelamaan baek! Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"

"menyenangkan apanya!?"

"Ya menyenangkan! Aku bisa memeluk mu sesuka hati ku, Mencium mu dengan berbagai jenis ciuman, buat anak!"di kalimat terakhir chanyeol berseru penuh semangat. lalu melanjutkan ocehan nya

"Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum idiot sambil menatap langit langit kantin kampus, ntah apa yang ada di dalam bayangan otak nya itu.

PLETAK!

Baekhyun sontak memukul kuat kepala chanyeol dengan binder tebal nya.

"Aduh baek! sakit~kalau aku geger otak bagaimana?" chanyeol merengek

"biar saja! otak mu kan sudah bergeser! sedikit tidak waras~ dan apa isi otak mu hanya hal hal mesum seperti itu eoh?otak pervert mu itu dari dulu tidak berubah, ditambah kau terlalu banyak diracuni oleh kai dan sehun!" omel baekhyun.

"salah mereka berdua! Mereka dengan sengaja membagi pengalaman mereka kepada ku hanya untuk memanas manasi aku baek!"

"Jadi tujuan mu mengajak ku menikah hanya karena hal itu?" ucap baekhyun dengan nada kecewa

"tidak! bukan itu maksud ku, yah kalau boleh jujur itu salah satu indikator nya sih~ tapi yang terpenting aku ingin kita hidup bersama baek, satu atap. halal di mata hukum dan di hadapan Tuhan, aku ingin kita memulai kehidupan baru bersama sama dirumah impian kita baek, dimana aku dan kau berjuang membangun sebuah rumah tangga bahagia kita, memiliki keturunan lalu membesarkan anak kita dengan penuh kasih sayang,selalu berbagi cinta di setiap helaan nafas kita! kau tau~? sejak pertama kali aku berani mengucapkan kata kalau aku mencintai mu, sejak pertama kali kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih,sejak pertama kali aku mendapatkan first kiss ku dari mu! setiap pagi di dalam khayalan ku,ketika aku bangun dari tidur ku hal pertama yg ingin sekali aku lihat kala mata ku terbuka adalah kau byun baekhyun! aku menginginkan hal itu ! ingin sekali rasa nya aku disambut setiap pagi dengan kopi dan masakan buatan mu lalu ketika pulang, aku disambut dengan senyuman hangat dan sebuah pelukan. Sayang nya waktu itu kita masih remaja, kalau sudah di izinkan menikah kala itu, kau sudah ku peristri sejak dulu baek! dan aku rasa ini sudah waktu nya. Kita sudah cukup umur dan aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mewujudkan semua mimpi ku~ mewujudkan pernikahan bahagia kita!."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan sahabat sekaligus kekasih nya itu. Semua yang di katakan chanyeol adalah mimpinya juga. Tapi ntah mengapa baekhyun merasa belum siap. Dulu ketika masih duduk di bangku Taman Kanak kanak ia dan chanyeol berjanji akan menikah kelak ketika dewasa , meskipun kala itu mereka berdua tidak mengerti makna menikah sesungguhnya.

Kini baekhyun sudah cukup paham, tapi sekarang ini ntah fikiran atau hati nya yg belum mantap. baekhyun masih memusing kan skripsi nya.

"Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda"

"Tapi baek, kalau kita bisa sekarang kenapa harus nanti?"

"Studi kita belum selesai park chanyeol!"

"Loh memang nya kenapa kalau studi kita belum selesai? Sehun dan luhan noona saja masih bisa kuliah, bahkan mereka sekarang sudah punya jungkook"

"Itu lain cerita! Kalau luhan tidak dihamili sehun, luhan tidak akan mau menikah muda,dia pernah cerita padaku dan kyungie, dia ingin mendirikan sekolah musik lalu sukses sebagai wanita karier baru berkeluarga. Tapi sepupu mesum mu yang masih bocah ingusan itu berani berani nya menyentuh sahabat ku ?!" Omel baekhyun.

"Tapi bukan berarti lulu noona tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan nya baek masih ada waktu dan banyak jalan yg bisa ditempuh, lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku" Ucap chanyeol kelewat semangat.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"Aduhh ... aduuh sakit baek~ ampuuunn .. ya! ya! ya! aaa~ baekhyunie~" Chanyeol berusaha menghindari pukulan dari baekhyun. Lagi lagi baekhyun memukul chanyeol menggunakan binder tebal nya. Tapi kali ini bertubi tubi di kepala dan tubuh kekasih nya itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Rasakan ! Otak mu itu semakin tidak waras! Aku rasa setelah ini aku tak berani dekat dekat dengan mu, bisa saja kau menyuntik bius lalu memperkosa ku! iiiiyyyhh" baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Yak! pikiran macam apa itu? bisa bisa nya kau berpikiran begitu tentang ku?" Chanyeol merajuk

"Siapa tau! Kau kan makhluk termesum di dunia ini!"

"Apa salah nya aku berpikiran mesum tentang calon istri ku sendiri?! Toh nanti aku akan merasakan nya juga,ya kan?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alis nya.

"Mendadak aku tidak berniat menjadi istri mu!" Jawab baekhyun judes.

"Yaaah~ lalu bagaimana cara nya lagi agar aku bisa meluluh kan hati mu?" chanyeol memasang ekspresi sendu

"Kau pikir saja sendiri! lagian lamaran mu tidak asyik~ membuat ku semakin tak berniat menerima nya"Ucap baekhyun dengan nada marah yg di buat buat

Sebenar nya baekhyun tak serius berbicara seperti itu, dia akan menyesal jika sudah menolak anugrah terindah yg di berikan Tuhan dikehidupan nya. Ia hanya ingin sedikit membalas perbuatan chanyeol tadi. Ia tau chanyeol tipe seorang pejuang, tak akan menyerah hanya karena ucapan nya barusan.

Chanyeol termenung. memikir kan cara agar baekhyun mau menerima lamaran nya secepat mungkin.

Ntah apa penyebab chanyeol begitu ingin menikahi baekhyun dalam waktu dekat. Padahal mereka baru saja memasuki semester akhir.

"Baekhyuniiiiiiiieeee" luhan menghampiri baekhyun disudut kantin dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Luhan? loh katanya ada latihan vokal ? Kenapa membawa kookie?"

"Aku tak ikut latihan baek, kau sudah selesai? bisa temani aku?"

"Sebenarnya aku dan yeolli~ ada test math susulan dengan dosen Shin, tapi beliau tak hadir. jadi jam terakhir ini aku free"

"Wah kalau begitu kajja~ sehun menunggu kita diparkiran. Ppali ! 10 menit lagi dia ada kelas baek" luhan menarik narik lengan baekhyun.

"oke oke" baekhyun beres beres.

"yeol aku pinjam baekhyun mu sebentar, okay?"

"Mau kemana sih?"

"ke rumah sakit, kookie mendadak panas tinggi, aku tadi diruang vokal, tiba tiba sehun datang membawa kookie dalam keadaan seperti ini, padahal sepuluh menit lagi ia ada kelas. Makanya aku mencari baekhyun untuk di temani"

Oh, pantas saja, bocah mungil berumur satu tahun setengah itu begitu lemas tidur di bahu sang ibu.

"Yeol aku pergi dulu. sini lu, biar aku yang gendong jungkook, kau yang menyetir." luhan memberikan jungkook pada baekhyun.

"eumm ponakan aunty sakit eoh? aigoo panas sekali, sabar ya sayang,kita kedokter untuk berobat ya..cup cup cup" baekhyun membelai sayang kepala jungkook. berlalu meninggalkan kantin.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan itu. Aura keibuan baekhyun menguar begitu alami. membuat nya semakin tidak sabar membangun mimpi mimpi nya bersama baekhyun.

Menikah, punya anak, hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecil nya.

Satu barang baekhyun tertinggal, mata chanyeol seketika berbinar memandang nya, kemudian buru buru membuka . ia sangat penasaran, mengapa baekhyun begitu merahasiakan isi benda tersebut.

setelah membaca semua nya sampai detail tak penting pun tak terlewatkan oleh kedua matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti lalu bergegas dengan tergesa gesa.

*P*C*Y*B*B*H

_**Seoul, 01 Mei**_

Di ruang makan milik keluarga Byun

_**20:00 KST**_

"Wah tidak terasa sudah bulan Mei , bulan ini aku tekor besar besaran" ucap kris setelah menelan habis suapan terakhir lalu mengelap bibir nya dengan selembar tisu

"eoh?" suho memasang ekspresi bingung. Sedangkan baekhyun mengangkat alis nya sebelah.

"ya ya ya jangan menatap ku seperti itu bidadari bidadari ku~ ahaha ini bulan Mei ! kalian berdua ulang tahun bukan? itu artinya appa musti membeli kado, double!"

seru kris memasang ekspresi pura pura cemberut

"heuh aku kira perusahaan appa yg bangkrut-_- ulang tahun kali ini aku tak menginginkan apa pun appa~"

"Jinjaa,? sebulan yg lalu kau berkata pada appa ingin boneka rilakuma super besar?"

"aku sudah mendapatkan nya dari yeollie~"

"aigoo calon menantu ku itu~ baik sekali, kalau eomma mau kado apa? tanya kris menggoda sang istri

"cucu" suho menjawab asal

uhuk

uhuk

baekhyun seketika tersedak.

"eomma~!" baekhyun melotot. suho dan kris terkekeh geli melihat nya

"oke oke eomma bercanda baby"

"candaan eomma tidak lucu, mungkin setahun atau dua tahun lagi kado itu eomma dapatkan tapi seperti nya tidak ditahun ini my mom,aku dipuncak kesibukan"

kris dan suho tersenyum mendengar ucapan putri semata wayang mereka.

sebenarnya kris dan suho sudah lama membicarakan soal pernikahan dengan orang tua park chanyeol. tapi seperti nya putri mereka tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus sekolah.

Sementara itu.

"Ayo lah, Appa~ aku mohon" chanyeol merengek pada sang appa.

mereka baru saja pindah dari ruang makan ke ruang tengah.

"yeol bukan kah kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelum nya? tidak baik memaksakan kehendak"

"iya appa. aku tau kalau faktanya baekhyun tidak ingin menikah sebelum wisuda. tapi kali ini aku yakin sejuta persen! kalau baekhyun tak dapat menolak lamaran ku, kita hanya perlu membicarakan nya lagi esok pada kris daddy dan suho mommy"

"iya yeobo, apa salah nya kita coba ?" Jaejoong membuka suara

"appa~ yeollie mohon~ appa pleasee /\ appa percayakan saja padaku! " chanyeol lagi lagi merengek tapi kali ini ia memasang ekspresi lmut ples puppy eyes nya.

"Kau ingat makan malam kita waktu itu jae? ketika kita membicarakan pernikahan? baekhyun dengan tegas mengatakan tak akan menikah sebelum lulus, aku takut nya nanti kita terkesan memaksakan kehendak lalu baekhyun menerima juga dalam keadaan terpaksa".

Jaejoong paham akan maksud sang suami. tapi ia juga tak tega melihat anak lelaki semata wayang nya merengek seperti ini.

matanya bertemu pandang dengan chanyeol. chanyeol memandang nya sendu dengan mata yg berkaca kaca. chanyeol butuh bantuan orang tua nya, karena jika tak dapat bantuan mereka sekian banyak cara yg sudah ia kumpul kan untuk melamar baekhyun sia sia begitu saja.

"Eomma~"

"ok! eomma mengerti yeol! tapi jika kali ini baekhyun mengatakan belum ingin menikah lagi, tak akan ada bahasan pernikahan sama sekali sebelum baekhyun sendiri yg meminta nya! kau mengerti?!" Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. wajah nya berbinar. lalu ia tiba tiba menerjang tubuh langsing jaejoong.

"You are the best my mom! I love you so so so much!"

"Jae~"

"Sudah lah yunho, kita memang harus mencoba nya lagi kali ini. Chanyeol bisa diandalkan bukan?" Jaejong membalas pelukan anak nya dengan dekapan kasih sayang. ia bisa merasakan kalau chanyeol mengangguk semangat.

Chanyeol memang bersikap seperti ini jika memang sudah sangat sangat menginginkan sesuatu.

*P*C*Y*B*B*H

Semua yang sudah di persiapkan chanyeol siap untuk di jalan kan sesuai rencana. hanya tinggal menunggu hari H tiba.

_**Seoul, 05 Mei**_

_**19:00 KST**_

"Eomma, aku liat dikasur ada bingkisan, eomma tau dari siapa?" baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi lalu turun untuk membantu sang ibu menyiapkan makan malam

"Eoh? itu tadi jae eomma kemari sayang~ ia bilang chanyeol menitip kan itu untuk di berikan pada mu. Kau tak bertemu chanyeol di kampus?"

"Jarang eomma, hanya sesekali. beberapa hari ini aku liat dia super sibuk. mungkin tugas nya dua kali lipat lebih banyak, aku juga tak sempat mengunjungi fakultas ekonomi . eomma tau kan jarak fakultas ekonomi dan fakultas seni lumayan jauh. nanti aku sudah repot repot menghampirinya eh dia malah tak dikelas."

"tapi kalian masih komunikasi kan?"

"Masih dong~tiap malam kami video call mom , mana bisa aku kalau tidak mendengar suara chanyeol sehari saja~ serasa ada yang hampa jika aku tak melihat senyum idiot nya itu!"

'ow ow princess eomma bisa gombal juga ternyata, ya sudah nanti kau telfon chanyeol . ok?

baekhyun mengangguk

*P*C*Y*B*B*H

_**21:00 KST**_

Chanyeol sudah berbaring dikasur nya kemudian meraih handphone lalu mematikan nya.

Ia sudah menyetel alarm dengan waktu yang sudah ia perkirakan sedetail mungkin. ia tak ingin yg sudah disusun nya sedemikian rupa gagal.

Lalu bergegas tidur.

Sementara itu.

"isi nya apa yah? kenapa bisa banyak begini? apa semua kado dari chanyeol?" baekhyun bermonolog

ia melihat sebuah tulisan dengan spidol hitam

'Jangan di buka sebelum kita telfonan ! Arraseo?!'

baekhyun lalu bergegas meraih handphone nya di atas meja belajar. Menyambungkan video call dengan sang kekasih.

"eoh?! Handphone nya tak aktiv?! Aissh kau menyebalkan park Chanyeol idiot!" baekhyun membanting tubuh beserta HP nya diatas kasur. Lalu menarik selimut hingga ke kepala. ia rasa tidur dapat menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

Handphone nya berdering cukup kuat, baekhyun meraih raih sembarangan. mata nya tak dapat terbuka. lalu ketika ia berhasil menemukan HP nya ia menekan secara asal

tak lama setelah itu terdengar bunyi petikan gitar dan suara nyanyian seseorang.

baekhyun mengenal suara ini.

lalu mata sipit nya perlahan terbuka, ia melirik jam.

Tepat pukul 00:00

WAW! waktu sangat cepat bergerak. ia merasa baru tidur beberapa menit yg lalu.

Mata nya terbelalak melihat layar hp nya yang menampilkan chanyeol sedang dikelilingi lilin putih. ia memangku sebuah gitar sambil memainkan sebuah lagu

_Saengil Chukka hamnida_

_Saengil Chukka hamnida_

_Saranghaneun Uri Baekhyun_

_Saengil Chukka hamnida_

Baekhyun yang pertama. Ia menangis terharu. kali ini ia masih di beri kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk merasakan lagi ulang bersama orang yg paling ia cintai.

chanyeol mengakhiri lagu nya.

"Baek buka bingkisan nya"

"Ada banyak yeol, ini semua punya mu?"

"bukan punya ku yang warna putih"

baekhyun meraih bingkisan itu, lalu membuka kotak nya.

Ia sontak menutup mulut nya menggunakan tangan. ia kaget bukan main. isi kotak itu adalah gaun rancangan designer favorit nya! Gaun yang sudah sangat lama ia ingin kan.

"Pakai gaun itu besok malam pas makan malam dirumah ku. Appa dan eomma ingin kita makan malam bersama sekalian merayakan ulang tahun mu."

baekhyun hanya mengangguk. ia terdiam sambil mengelus gaun super mahal yg ada di pangkuan nya kini.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi kekasih nya itu.

"Dandan yang cantik yah princess baekhyunie~ok ini sudah larut,kau tidur lah lagi,maaf menganggu tidur cantik mu Yang Mulia, Aku tutup-"

"Yeol~"

"eum?"

"Terima kasih Yeol~ terima kasih sudah bersama ku selama 22 tahun ini. Atas segala nya, Aku merasa sudah tak butuh hadiah apa pun lagi. aku hanya ingin di umur ku yang ke 23 24 25 dan hingga akhir nafas ku kau selalu ada bersama ku. itu sudah cukup yeol." baekhyun makin menitik kan air matanya.

"heii jangan menangis~ sudah ~ cup cup cup" chanyeol mengarah kan jari nya pada layar HP seperti ingin menghapus air mata baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan bodoh kekasih nya itu

"Yeol-" kemudian baekhyun menempelkan bibir nya pada layar HP.

Chanyeol tertegun. ia kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan baekhyun barusan.

"Baek! sekali lagi! Ya!~ kau tak bilang akan mencium ku. kalau aku tau, tadi aku juga ikut menempelkan bibirku ke layar! chanyeol berseru sewot

"ok!" baekhyun mencium lagi layar hp nya berkali kali. chanyeol juga melakukan hal yg sama. seakan akan mereka memang tidak berjarak.

"sudah baek! ini tengah malam! dan kau?! berani berani nya bertingkah sensual begitu ketika kita terpisah oleh jarak! dan kau tau aku akan berakhir dimana setelah ini" chanyeol makin sewot. baekhyun tau chanyeol, terlalu menghayati kegiatan bodoh mereka barusan.

"DI KAMAR MANDI AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" baekhyun berujar semangat ia tak dapat menahan tawa nya lagi

"Tapi jujur yeol kalau kau ada disini sekarang juga aku akan mencium mu bertubi tubi! sebanyak apa pun yang kau mau!"

"ssssttt jangan bicara keras keras kalau eomma mu mendengar ucapan mu barusan aku bisa dirajam tauk! sudah tidur sana! kau membuat suhu tubuh ku makin meningkat saja!

"Selamat Malam Ratu Agung Chu~~"

Tliing

sambungan itu terputus

tiba tiba terdengar ketukan pintu.

Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur lalu membuka pintu nya.

di hadapan nya kini berdiri Kris dan Suho sambil memegang sebuah kue dengan lilin angka 22 yg menyala

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Yang ke 22 Uri Byun Baekhyun" ucap krisho kompak

"Gamsahamnida Eomma, Appa whoaa kue nya cantik!"

"itu hasil karya eomma mu dan jaejoong eomma" kris menimpali

"Jinjayo? waah pasti enak"

krisho memasuki kamar baekhyun.

"yang barusan telfon chanyeol?"

"iya~ keluarga nya mengundang ku makan malam bersama besok malam"

"eum sebenarnya ini bingkisan kado dari eomma, tapi chanyeol yg memilihkan nya untuk mu~ kau buka saja." suho menyerah kan bingkisan bewarna biru.

Sepasang high heels anggun bewarna silver. Baekhyun langsung menyukai nya. ia mencoba sepatu itu. Pas.

"Kalau ini dari Appa"

Sebuah kalung berlian. Baekhyun kaget bukan main. disaat ia tidak minta hadiah apa apa di ulang tahun nya kali ini , sang ayah malah memberi hadiah dengan harga yang tidak tanggung !

"Appa~ ini indah sekali" baekhyun kagum dengan keindahan kalung itu. Kalung dengan model sederhana tapi memang terlihat begitu cantik.

"kau suka? indah nya berlian itu tak sebanding dengan indah nya dirimu baek"

Baekhyun sontak memeluk kedua orang tua nya. Lagi lagi ia menangis . ia sudah merasa cukup atas kebahagiaan Tuhan memberi kehidupan yang diselimuti kebahagiaan.

"Ini Dari Jae eomma dan Yunho Appa~"

_Pakai ini ketika menghadiri makan malam kita ya sayang_

itu pesan yg tertulis di kertas bingkisan warna merah. Kado dari calon mertua.

baekhyun tak sabar menunggu malam tiba.

*P*C*Y*B*B*H

_**Seoul, 06 Mei**_

"baekhyunie sayang? sudah jam tujuh. Tak enak kalau sampai telat." suho berteriak dari bawah.

ia heran padahal sudah dari sejam yg lalu ia selesai mendandani anak gadis nya itu. tapi baekhyun tetap saja mondar mandir di depan cermin.

"eomma aku pergi dulu ya~" cup.

"kau diantar mr. choi saja tak apa kan baek? appa tak tega meninggalkan eomma mu sendiri dirumah."

"nde. Arraseo appa. aku pergi duu ya"

Suara mesin mobil menjauh.

"Baby cepat ganti baju mu, kita harus duluan sampai".

"Ne, ayo kau juga musti pakai jas mu".

sementara itu

"Nona cantik sekali, seperti pengantin saja"

"Mr. Choi bisa saja" baekhyun terkekeh geli.

Tiba tiba Handphone Mr. Choi berbunyi. lalu ia memasang headset di telinganya

"Yeoboseyeo?"

"_Ingat mr. choi laju mobil nya di perlambat, tapi jangan terlalu kentara. aku dan suho berusaha tiba sebelum kalian karena kami mengambil jalan berbeda, tapi aku akan sedikit mengebut"_

"Nde"

_"Akan ku kirimi pesan kalau kami sudah tiba"_

"Nde Algeseumnida"

plip.

"siapa yg menelpon Mr?

"A, hanya orang rumah nona"

_**Kediaman Park**_

"Ingat kalian jangan berisik~ mengintip nya jangan sampai bersuara! aku tak ingin kalian mengacaukan impian ku! Arratchi?"

"Nde." Koor mereka semua

chanyeol memang tak mengundang banyak teman teman nya.

Hanya ada Sehun sepupu nya beserta sang istri dan Jungkook putra mereka tapi kookie kini sedang di amankan. takut menggagalkan rencana

Lalu ada pasangan Kaisoo yang terlihat sangat serasi.

Park Yura, Kakak sepupu chanyeol. ia turut membawa sang kekasih. Yura itu penggemar berat pasangan chanbaek . ketika chanyeol menceritakan rencana nya ini pada Yura, gadis itu menjadi orang yg paling semangat membantu. bahkan 70% adalah hasil kerja Yura.

Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok, Orang tua Kai. Ada Park Yoochun Ayah yura.

Lalu eomma nya Kyungsoo. Zhang Yixing. beliau sahabat suho dan jaejoong .

"Anyeonghaseyo" ucap krisho semangat pada semua orang yg ada disana.

Kris Yunho Yoochun dan Jongdae ber high five ria layak nya remaja.

sementara para ibu cipika cipiki.

"sebentar lagi, uri baekhyunie tiba~ ayo bergegas"

"Yeay Semoga Berhasil. Ayo! Untuk Perjuangan Park Chanyeol"

Yura berseru ia memajukan tangan kanan nya. lalu mereka semua melingkar mengikuti apa yang dilakukan yura.

"Chanyeol Fighting! YEAY!" sontak mereka serempak mengangkat tangan ke atas sambil berseru."

_"Tuan, Mobil nona baekhyun sudah memasuki gerbang"_

tiba tiba yunho menerima sambungan di telinganya. laporan dari penjaga rumah.

"Ayo lekas bergegas! baekhyun sudah didepan!

Mereka semua buru buru mengambil posisi yang sudah di atur.

"Nona kalau sudah selesai, telfon saya saja untuk menjemput nona."

"Nde~ terima kasih Mr. choi" Baekhyun turun dari mobil.

Ia memasuki teras depan rumah super megah itu. Pintu rumah tertutup rapat. Ia menekan bel.

tetapi sudah cukup lama pintu juga tak terbuka.

Ia memperhatikan sekitar. Sepi . Seperti rumah tak berpenghuni.

Mata Baekhyun menangkap sebuah jalan kecil. Jalan itu menuju taman dibelakang rumah. Dan yg membuat baekhyun heran jalanan itu dipenuhi dengan kelopak bunga mawar segar. seperti red carpet !

Baekhyun seperti dituntun. tak sadar kaki yang dibalut sepatu berwarna silver itu melangkah mengikuti jalur tebaran bunga mawar.

Ia sungguh cantik malam ini.

Dibalut gaun merah berbahan lembut seperti sutera. jatuh menjuntai hingga ke lutut. Dengan atasan merah bercorak batik. menampilkan bahu mulus nya nan indah.

lalu di leher jenjang nan putih itu dihiasi sebuah kalung hadiah dari sang ayah. Baekhyun tampak semakin berkilau.

Tangan nya menggenggam sebuah tas mungil yg berwarna silver juga.

Itu ia beli ketika liburan diparis bersama luhan dan kyungsoo ketika semester satu dulu. di pergelangan tangan mungilnya, bergantung sebuah gelang dengan beberapa permata. Model nya sangat sederhana, tapi terkesan sangat anggun ketika di pakai oleh baekhyun.

itu hadiah dari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Tiba Tiba semua lampu mati ketika baekhyun sudah memasuki area taman. Suasana menjadi temaram.

Ada banyak lilin kecil berbentuk love di sepanjang jalan setapak bermawar itu.

Ia hampir sampai di sebuah pelataran . Memasuki gapura buatan yg di hias dengan perpaduan bunga mawar dan lili putih.

Perlahan ia mendengar suara intro piano.

ia melangkahkan kaki semakin mendekat. Memandang semua nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya

Disana. Disebuah panggung mini tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Chanyeol duduk didepan sebuah grand piano dikelilingi oleh cahaya lilin lilin kecil. Ia sangat tampan malam ini.

Disamping panggung ada sebuah layar besar. yang sedang menampilkan foto kenangan mereka berdua dari bayi.

Alunan intro chanyeol berganti dengan sebuah nyanyian.

_**Give me a chance**_

_**Give me the opportunity**_

_**To fall in love**_

_**Someone like you**_

Baekhyun menitik kan air matanya. Sesekali pandangan nya beralih pada layar besar . Kini layar itu menampilkan kebersamaan mereka ketika duduk di bangku junior high school. masa masa di mana puncak kenakalan mereka sebagai remaja.

_**A Woman that I dreamed about**_

_**Waited for entire life**_

_**Give me A chance**_

_**To marry with an Angel**_

kini layar itu menampilkan foto foto baekhyun dengan berbagai ekspresi. foto itu diam diam diambil oleh chanyeol

_**We make love**_

_**Just like lovers do in the movie**_

_**It feels like snowing in July**_

_**We kiss and we make up**_

_**Just like we did**_

_**I've Waited for this moment**_

_**Listen To Me!**_

Chanyeol menoleh kan pandangan pada baekhyun yg masih berdiri kaku di depan sana.

_**You're My Gift**_

_**You're My Joy**_

_**You're My Angel**_

_**You're My Christmas eve**_

_**I Promise you do my best to make you smile**_

Baekhyun tersenyum . ketika chanyeol mamandang nya dengan penuh perasaan. chanyeol tak perlu berjanji. detik ini saja chanyeol sudah membuat baekhyun tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

_**So I'm Asking You!**_

_**So I'm Asking You!**_

_**ANSWER ME! Baby~**_

_**You're My Gift**_

_**You're My Joy**_

_**You're My Angel**_

_**You're My Christmas eve**_

_**I Promise you do my best to make you Happy**_

_**Oooooh Baby~~**_

_**WILL...YOU...MARRY...ME..?!**_

Tepat di akhir lagu, layar besar itu menampilkan kalimat yang sama dengar lirik terakhir di lagu itu. Cahaya sekitar panggung meredup.

Kemudian terdenger ledakan kembang api di udara. setelah meledak rangkaian kembang api itu menyusun sebuah kalimat. lagi lagi kalimat yang sama dengan akhir lagu yang di nyanyikan chanyeol tadi.

Lalu, chanyeol turun dari panggung, perlahan menghampiri baekhyun yg masih betah berdiam diri.

Baekhyun masih tidak percaya chanyeol melakukan ini semua! Jangankan untuk bergerak,mengeluarkan suara saja ia merasa sulit.

Panggung mini itu kembali bercahaya tapi kali ini makin terang disinari oleh lampu sorot.

Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas. yg duduk di depan grand piano sudah berganti. itu Yura eonni. lalu kedua sahabat nya yg sedang memangku gitar dan di belakang kedua nya ada sehun duduk sudah siap dengan stick drum.

Petikan gitar kedua sahabatnya mengawali intro.

Chanyeol memulai nyanyian di iringin perpaduan piano dan drum dari kedua sepupu nya itu.

_**It's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

Chanyeol mengahampiri baekhyun . Ia merentangkan kedua tangan nya lalu mengadahkan kepala, menatap langit. Benar benar malam yang indah!

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

Chanyeol sudah berdiri dihadapan baekhyun. ia masih melanjutkan lagu nya

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,**_

_**No one will know oh oh oh,**_

_**Oh, come on, girl.**_

_**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,**_

_**Shots of patron,**_

_**And it's on, girl **_

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dalam. sorot penuh harapan. Baekhyun benar benar jatuh akan pesona tatapan mata hazel kekasihnya ini.

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

Chanyeol menggandeng baekhyun berpindah kesuatu tempat. berjalan perlahan menikmati moment demi moment mereka malam ini.

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**_

_**So what you wanna do?**_

_**Let's just run girl.**_

_**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**_

_**No, I won't blame you;**_

_**It was fun, girl.**_

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**_

_**Tell me right now baby,**_

_**Tell me right now baby,**_

_**Baby?**_

Kini baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah berdiri dikelilingi orang orang terkasih.

Baekhyun kaget melihat kedua orang tua nya

"Eomma~"

"Jangan tanya kenapa baek, eomma dan appa ada disini untuk menyaksikan kebahagiaan mu!"

Baekhyun berhambur ke pelukan sang ibu. ia terisak bahagia.

"Selamat ulang tahun baekhyun sayang" Ujar jaejoong.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan suho lalu beralih memeluk jaejoong. tangis nya pecah di pelukan jaejoong. ntah lah, ia pun tak mengerti kenapa bisa menangis seperti ini.

kebahagiaan nya sudah terlalu memuncak. ia memeluk jaejoong erat menyalurkan semua rasa terima kasih yang mendalam karena sosok ibu ini lah yang sudah melahirkan seorang pria yg menjadi sumber kebahagiaan nya.

Lalu semua orang disana bergantian memeluk baekhyun.

"ekhm" chanyeol berdeham

semua sudah berkumpul. yang perfom diatas panggung juga sudah turun menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi baek?" tanya chanyeol

"Jadi apa nya yeol?" baekhyun balik tanya dengan ekspresi polos lucu.

Chanyeol merasa kepala nya dihimpit batu besar.

Jadi baekhyun tak dapat mengambil kesimpulan atas kejadian malam ini?

_"Oh! bunuh saja aku"_ Chanyeol membathin.

Yang lain nya hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi drop chanyeol.

"Kau tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan calon mantu ku ini baek?" tanya kris.

"Oh, cukup daddy! biar aku jelaskan lagi pada anak gadis mu ini"

Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan baekhyun

"Ok kali ini dengarkan aku sekali lagi byun baekhyun. karena aku tak akan mengulang nya kembali.

Dihadapan kedua orang tua mu, kedua orang tua ku, keluarga kita dan sahabat kita. Aku park chanyeol, seseorang yang sudah di garis kan oleh Tuhan untuk selalu ada bersama disampingmu. di takdirkan mencintai mu sampai akhir dari sebelum aku lahir kedunia. orang yang selalu mengerti dan menerima mu apa adanya berbagi bahagia dan kesedihan bersama. Aku. Park Chanyeol menginginkan mu mendampingi aku disisa umur ku. hidup bersama selama nya mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga. Mengikat janji suci di hadapan Tuhan dengan kekuatan cinta ? Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku? Menjadi ibu dari anak anak ku? berbagi arti kehidupan bersama? sampai maut memisahkan kita? Will you mary me Byun Baekhyun?"

Hening

Baekhyun kembali menangis. ia terisak.

"Baek, kalau kau takut setelah kita menikah kau merasa akan repot. tak perlu khawatir baek. aku janji tak akan mengganggu mu. dan jika yg kau khawatir kan kalau setelah menikah ternyata kau hamil ketika sedang sibuk menyusun skripsi. aku juga berjanji baek, tak akan menyentuhmu se inchi pun sebelum kau merasa siap dan kau yang meminta. Jika setelah menikah kau merasa harus mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga tak perlu khawatir, aku yang akan melakukan nya. aku bisa memasak masakan kesukaan mu. aku juga bisa mencuci membersihkan rumah. Kalau kau-"

"Cukup yeol. jangan katakan apapun." baekhyun berusaha meredakan tangis nya

"Aku bersedia. Detik ini juga, Aku. Byun Baekhyun bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup mu selamanya. Menjadi istri yang menemani mu sampai akhir hayat. menjadi ibu dari anak anak mu." Baekhyun mengucapkan itu dengan sangat jelas.

Ia sudah tak bisa lagi mengatakan 'belum ingin menikah' Atau 'Menikah nya setelah wisuda'

ia tak sanggup mengeluarkan kalimat serupa setelah melihat perjuangan besar orang yg paling ia cintai itu. melihat ia dikelilingi orang orang terkasih nya mempersiapkan lamaran ini.

Baekhyun tidak terpaksa. sama sekali tidak. Ia tulus menerima~ tak bisa lagi menolak semua kebahagiaan ini. sekarang atau nanti takdir nya akan tetap bersama park chanyeol.

"YEAY BERHASIL ! BERHASIL ! HORE" Yura melompat kegirangan.

mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan yura. bagaimana tidak excited. kalau mengetahui kerja keras mu membuahkan hasil. demi kebahagiaan sepupu terkasih. yura membantu nya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Benarkah baek?" chanyeol malah cengo . menatap baekhyun tidak percaya. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan ekspresi imut.

Chanyeol lalu menarik diri baekhyun kedalam dekapan nya. ia bahagia. sangat sangat bahagia sampai sampai tak sadar airmata kebahagiaan itu mengucur deras.

baekhyun yg merasakan bahu polos nya basah karena tetesan air melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Menangis eum? uuuuu cup cup cup uljimayo uri chanyeolliee"

tingkah baekhyun sungguh menggemaskan. ia mengusap airmata chanyeol. persis seperti seorang ibu yg menenangkan anaknya yg menangis. Chanyeol saja jadi geram melihat nya.

"Daddy Mommy~ boleh aku minta izin untuk mencium baekhyun. disini?" chanyeol mengusap jari nya di bibir baekhyun.

baekhyun sendiri sudah melotot memandangi chanyeol.

permintaan macam apa itu?! di tengah keramaian begini?

Chanyeol memang harus meminta izin. karena selama mereka pacaran suho dan jaejoong menerapkan peraturan bagi keduanya.

Bagaimana pun Chanyeol lelaki normal dan Baekhyun seorang gadis. Bisa saja kedua nya mengambil jalan yang salah. Suho begitu menjaga kehormatan putri semata wayang nya. ia membatasi demi kebaikan chanyeol dan baekhyun mengingat mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil.

Chanyeol menunggu jawaban suho.

Suho mengangguk. ia fikir biarlah malam ini menjadi puncak kebahagiaan kedua nya. lagi pula ia ada disitu untuk mengawasi.

Yang lain nya memalingkan wajah kearah lain ketika dua bibir itu sudah menyatu. chanyeol tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia mengeksplore rongga mulut kekasih nya itu , menyesap rasa manis bibir atas dan bibir bawah baekhyun bergantian. Ini ciuman kedua mereka. Yang pertama adalah ketika mereka berumur 17 tahun. Jangan heran. karena mereka tidak diperbolehkan melakukan skinship berlebihan semasa pacaran dulu, berpelukan saja jarang. Chanyeol hanya diperbolehkan menggandeng atau berpegangan tangan. sesekali chanyeol mencuri cium kening atau pipi asal tidak ketahuan.

Sudah cukup lama namun tautan itu belum juga terlepas.

Jaejoong menjewer telinga chanyeol. menarik nya kuat kuat

"eiiyyyyyhhh kau ini! mentang mentang di kasih kesempatan. kau mau baekhyun mati sesak napas!?

Lagian cara kalian ciuman itu seperti sudah ahlinya. Jangan jangan kalian sering melakukan tanpa sepengetahuan kami eoh? jaejoong makin menarik telingan chanyeol.

"Aniyo eomma. jujur ini yg kedua kali nya. Baekhyun berani bersumpah, baekhyun tak bohong eomma, jangan jewer chanyeollie lagi eomma" jaejoong melepaskan tangan nya

"Hahahahaha mereka sering melakukan nya imo! tapi di videocall ahahahaha" Sontak kai dan sehun tertawa terbahak bahak. berhasil mengejek sepupunya.

Baekhyun cemberut. Lalu memukukan tas nya sekuat tenaga ke kepala kai dan sehun.

Chanyeol memandang mereka dengan tatapan horror.

_Dasar ember bocor!._

*P*C*Y*B*B*H

Acara makan malam sudah selesai.

Para anak muda sedang duduk lesehan di panggung mini itu. ntah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. seperti nya seru sekali.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan datang kerumah ku melamar kyungsoo untuk kai" Tanya lay pada pasangan chenmin

"Kami ingin nya siih secepatnya noona semua sih tergantung kai. Ya kita sama sama tau mereka berpacaran seperti apa. Tapi kai itu tipe pria bertanggung jawab atas sesuatu yg sudah dia perbuat." jawab jongdae dengan tenang tanpa maksud membangga bangga kan anak nya.

"Iya,aku tak pernah membatasi kyungie seperti yang dilakukan suho pada baekhyun. Tapi akan lebih baik jika mereka menikah, walaupun selama mereka pacaran, mereka melakukan nya atas dasar cinta."

"Iya~ aku paham lay~ tapi percayalah kai tidak akan meninggalkan kyungsoo. kita hanya menunggu kesiapan mereka berdua" Xiumin menggenggam tangan sahabat nya itu. Ia mengerti, Lay hanya punya kyungsoo, putri semata wayang hanya hidup berdua. lay begitu memanjakan putri nya dan tak pernah bisa melarang apa yang disuka dan di inginkan sang putri.

"untuk kai dan kyungie nanti saja setelah yeolli dan baekhyun. ahaha kita selesai kan satu satu dulu, ponakan ku yg item itu tidak kebelet menikah seperti putra ku kan kim jongdae?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada sang adik dengan nada bercanda.

lalu semua nya tertawa.

"Jadi tanggal 22 nanti kita sudah resmi berbesan kris! yo yo yo man! akhir nya keinginan kita semasa kuliah dulu terwujud" Yunho dan kris lagi lagi berhigh five ria.

Yap. mereka sudah memilih tanggal. dan yang baekhyun pilih adalah tanggal 22 mei. Hari Ulang tahun eomma nya. kenapa tanggal 22? baekhyun bilang agar ia selalu ingat kalau ia menikah di umur 22.

*P*C*Y*B*B*H

_**Seoul, 22 Mei**_

Hari yang ditunggu tunggu akhir nya datang juga.

Baekhyun gugup bukan main. ia sedari tadi memain kan ujung sarung tangan putihnya selagi di dandani.

sedikit lagi selesai

"Eomma Happy Birthday"

"Baek kau sudah puluhan kali mengatakan kalimat itu sejak tadi malam. eomma tau kau gugup sayang~ tapi percaya lah. semua pasti berjalan lancar."

baekhyun nyegir tidak jelas.

tidak menyangka hari ini hari bersejarah nya dan chanyeol.

"Cha~ selesaaaii~ ayo berangkat"

*P*C*Y*B*B*H

Chanyeol dan baekhyun baru saja selesai mengucap kan janji suci mereka, lalu ditutup dengan pertautan kedua bibir dua insan yang disatu kan Tuhan dalam sebuah pernikahan. Raut wajah kedua nya penuh melepaskan ciuman nya lalu berbisik pelan di telinga baekhyun

"Ini ciuman yang ketiga,setelah ini aku bisa sepuasnya meminta yg keempat kelima dan seterus nya kan?"

Rasanya baekhyun ingin memberi sebuah pukulan pada chanyeol. tapi mengingat mereka masih didepan banyak orang. ia mengurungkan nya.

Baekhyun bersiap melempar bunga. lalu membisik kan sesuatu pada suami nya.

"Yeol aku ingin memberi bunga ini langsung pada kyungie saja~ biar dia menyusul kita setelah ini. aku tak rela kegadisan sahabat ku sudah di renggut sepupu mu, tapi ia belum dinikahi!"

"Iya~ kai pasti menikahi kyungsoo kok. aku yg jamin hehehe tapi bunga ini tetap harus di lempar baek. kau berdoa saja supaya kyungsoo yg mendapatkan nya."

"Hunnie aku jadi ingin bergabung bersama kyungie dan yuran eonni merebut bunga,sepertinya seru sekali~"

"Lulu hannie sayang ~ itu untuk yang belum menikah~ kau sudah punya kookie~ masa masih ingin ikutan juga siih?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku mohon kabulkan lah doa ku kali ini. biarkan kyungsoo yg mendapatkan nya. amiin"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya

lalu melemparkan bunga tersebut. sontak semua nya bersorak. setelah bunga itu mendarat pada tangan mungil seorang gadis.

"Noona, kita akan berbesan juga nanti nya"

Lay tersenyum bahagia. dari tempat ia berdiri ia dapat menyaksikan raut kegembiraan yg terpancar dari wajah sang putri.

Baekhyun memutar badan nya perlahan. lalu membuka mata nya. ia benar benar berharap yg mendapatkan itu adalah kyungsoo. Dan! ia menatap tidak percaya, tangan kyungsoo memegang bunga dari nya~ memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan

_"Terima Kasih atas bunga nya"_

Lalu kedua nya tersenyum bahagia.

*P*C*Y*B*B*H

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di rumah orang tua chanyeol.

Mereka belum bisa pindah kerumah yg sejak setahun lalu mereka rancang, karena pengerjaan rumah belum rampung.

untuk sementara,kedua nya tinggal di keluarga park.

Mereka menuju lantai atas hanya ada kamar Chanyeol dan kamar tamu. Kini kamar chanyeol sudah disulap menjadi kamar pengantin yang indah.

Aroma mawar menyeruak seisi ruangan.

Waw~ baekhyun terkagum melihat ranjang super besar chanyeol di hiasi dengan tirai tirai kelambu manik manik. Ada banyak hiasan bunga di kamar yg didominasi dengan warna putih ini.

Chanyeol langsung menghempaskan badan nya keatas kasur. Ia benar benar lelah.

setelah mengucapkan janji setia, mereka langsung menggelar resepsi besar besaran di sebuah hotel berbintang 5.

Baekhyun hanya terduduk di pinggir ranjang. ntah lah perasaan nya kini campur aduk menjadi satu.

"Baek~" Chanyeol memanggil dengan nada yg tidak seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun yang duduk membelakangi chanyeol hanya bisa menggigit bibir nya. Ia gugup. sangat sangat gugup. jauh beribu kali lebih gugup dari pada sebelum menikah tadi.

_Harus kah malam ini?_

baekhyun membathin.

Tiba tiba tangan chanyeol sudah mendarat di bahu polos nya

_Please chanyeol, Aku belum siap, aku belum terlalu mengerti, Jangan sekarang~ Aku mohon~_

Baekhyun lagi lagi hanya mampu berkata dalam hati. Ia teringat perkataan sang ibu. "Kau tidak boleh menolak nya ketika suami mu meminta. ingat itu baekhyun! atau kau akan jadi istri yang di laknat Tuhan beserta Malaikat nya"

baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar kata 'Laknat'

'Baek berbaringlah atau ganti gaun mu dulu dengan piyama. aku mau mandi biar segar, Gerah seharian pakai jas beginian."

"eum" baekhyun mengangguk patuh lalu chanyeol beranjak turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah chanyeol menutup kamar mandi baekhyun terlonjak dari tempat tidur.

Ia mondar mandir tidak jelas. tak peduli berapa berat gaun yg sedang ia kenakan.

ia meraih handphone nya berniat menelpon luhan. siapa tau luhan mengerti cara mengatasi kegugupan saat pertama.

Ah~ atau kyungsoo! setelah mensearch nama luhan, ia menghapus lalu mendial nomer kyungso itu.

"Cepat angkat kyungiiee" baekhyun bermonolong. ia masih mondar mandir.

aiiiissssh tidak di angkat!

Ia menelfon luhan.

Nomer yang anda tuju tidak dapat di hub-

baekhyun membanting hp nya ke atas kasur. Mau bertanya pada siapalagi? Eomma nya? ia terlalu malu untuk bertanya. Jae eomma? aah~ takut bertanya.. takut nanti malah dikira tidak bisa melayani suami dengan baik. Image menantu terbaiknya bisa lenyap!

baekhyun kehabisan akal.

akhir nya ia memutuskan untuk mengganti gaun nya dulu dengan piyama.

Ia membuka resleting gaun yg ada di samping kiri

Ketika resleting terbuka sempurna. Gaun itu langsung merosot kelantai.

"Baek~ Ak-" ucapan chanyeol terhenti seketika. bagaimana tidak wanita yang sudah sah menjadi istri nya, kini melepas gaun yang ia kenakan tadi.

Chanyeol berdiri ludah saja sulit rasanya.

baekhyun memang membelakangin dirinya tapi demi neptunus! chanyeol lelaki normal. tidak akan bisa tahan disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu.

Ia benar benar sedang di Uji.

sementara itu baekhyun sadar pintu mandi terbuka tepat setelah gaun nya menyentuh lantai.

Chanyeol pasti melihatnya sekarang ini.

Ia merutuki dirinya yg tidak cepat mengganti gaun sebelum chanyeol keluar kamar mandi. dan sedari tadi ia hanya berdoa

_**"SELAMAT KAN AKU YA TUHAN~~!"**_

TBC or END?

Hayoo? mau yang mana?

Kalo yu mau ngelive(?) Chanbaek firstnight'an (?) dulu aaaah~

ada yang mau ikut? atau kita nobar gelar tikar didepan kamar chanbaek sambil makan popcorn?.

*plak!

taraaaaa gimana? chanbaek nya?

hehehehe yu rada serem kalau ngelanjutin. merinding sendiri

kalian ada yang chanbaekhardshipperakutkuadrratmeterkalikubik(?) ga?

kalau ada yuuk temenan ama yu.

yu kemaren baru nemu 1 cb cshpper aja seneng nya ga ketulungan. yu pen banyak temen buat fangirlingan ttg chanbaek.

gatau nih. yu kayanya udah permanen jadi fujoshi gegara chanbaek! huaaa yu ga bisa nolak yg unyuunyu kaya mereka

kalau kalian ngeship berat sama cb

so,let's be friend!

bisa follow yu di alfaniyuni mention aja yaa~

atau yg mau bm'an di 7D1AE8A8

yu tunggu yaah~

oh iya yang mau baca ff yu yg lain bisa di cek :)

Ada nothing better.

dan yg lagi nungguin sequel request'an kalian yg sedikit lagi rampung itu ff hunhan

utk Don't you know, itu chpter 2 udah jadi eh kehapus~ akhir nya yu ngulang dengan feel yg berbeda T_T tapi it's okay, yu lagi on the way nulis daebaek yg oneshoot kok hehehe

The last, Review juseyo~~~

*kecup satu satu


	2. Our Night

_**Uniquee Yui's Story**_

"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"

Author : Yu

Special Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

slight!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

Other cast :

KRISHO (as Baekhyun's parents)

YUNJAE (as Chanyeol's parents)

CHENMIN (as Kai's parents)

Zhang Yixing (as Kyungsoo's Mother)

and others

Rate: Jus Mangga Muda apa Jus Tomat? *apaan! Naik turun (?) *emang ular tangga?

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 2 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . Alur plot dan semua isi cerita murni hasil dari isi otak saya yang kelewat error. apabila terdapat kesamaan mohon maaf, bukan berarti saya plagiat , ide ini murni keluar dari otak saya karena saya lagi kangen kris daddy (apa hubungan nya-_-!") engga ding._. FF ini tercipta karena masih suasana ulang tahun saya *ea

FF INI KHUSUS UNTUK CHANBAEK SHIPPER YANG LAGI BUTUH PENYEGARAN JIWA DAN PERASAAN(?) *gayaan wwkwks

CHAPTER INI FULL CHANBAEK!

A/N : Anyeonghaseyo Yu Imnida~ si author abal abal masih sangat baru di dunia per-fanfiction-an (?) belum terlalu berbakat menulis tapi semoga kalian suka. Banyak banget yang minta ini M tapi yu ga yakin ini sesuai keinginan kalian. Sorry kalau ini chapter ini kurang memuaskan.

Review yah~ terserah kalian mau review berapa kata,yu engga pernah maksa,review sesuai keinginan kalian but yu tetep butuh pendapat kalian tentang ff ini.

so, yang udah baca review juseyo^^

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! Sangat sangat bertebaran! maaf ini membuat kalian menjadi tidak nyaman. jujur ini tidak di edit :'( sorry guys (/\) Yu ga sempat edit, ngetik ff aja bisa nya cuma pulang kantor huks maaf juga untuk kekurangan penggunaan tanda baca.

GS for Uke/. OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBAEK/GS/EXO fanfiction.

Happy Reading All^^

"Baek~ Ak-" ucapan chanyeol terhenti seketika. bagaimana tidak wanita yang sudah sah menjadi istri nya, kini melepas gaun yang ia kenakan tadi.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan kaki yg terasa kaku. menelan ludah saja sulit sekali rasanya.

baekhyun memang membelakangi dirinya tapi demi neptunus! chanyeol lelaki normal. tidak akan bisa tahan disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu.

Ia benar benar sedang di Uji.

sementara itu baekhyun sadar pintu mandi terbuka tepat setelah gaun nya menyentuh lantai.

Chanyeol pasti melihatnya sekarang ini.

Ia merutuki dirinya yg tidak cepat mengganti gaun sebelum chanyeol keluar kamar mandi. dan sedari tadi ia hanya berdoa

_**"SELAMAT KAN AKU YA TUHAN~~!"**_

P*C*Y*B*B*H

"Ah! sorry baek aku tidak tau kalau kau belum selesai berganti pakaian. Aku akan masuk ke kamar mandi lagi! Mianhae baek jeongmal mianhae"

Blam!

pintu itu tertutup kembali.

Baekhyun lalu buru buru memakai pakaian nya. ia tak henti memukul

mukul pelan kepala nya.

_Paboya! Jinja poboya!_

Baekhyun masih belum berhenti merutuk.

Kegugupan nya jauh lebih beribu kali lipat. Chanyeol melihat tubuh nya! Ya sebenar nya tidak masalah, karena mereka sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Apa yg di lihat chanyeol adalah halal bagi nya.

tapi baekhyun benar benar tak mengerti akan bersikap seperti apa. Jujur ia malu dan ia tau chanyeol pasti berjuang mati matian menahan hasrat lelaki nya.

Sementara itu didalam kamar mandi.

Chanyeol berulang kali mencuci muka di westafel. memandang sayu pada cermin di depan nya. Jujur ini yang pertama kali nya ia melihat hal demikian secara live. catat. LIVE!

benar benar ujian hidup. chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia sudah berjanji pada baekhyun. bahkan didepan semua orang. jadi apa mau di kata. memang malam ini seharus jadi malam mereka berdua. melakukan apa yang seharus nya pasangan yang sudah menikah lakukan. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah. memang ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena dia harus bersolo ria lagi.

Padahal sudah menikah pun ia harus rela bermain sendiri.

Ouh menyedihkan sekali kau park chanyeol!

"ough dingin sekali kamar ini." baekhyun mengambil selimut di atas kasur lalu membawa nya ke sopa di depan televisi. ia menaikan derajat suhu AC. Sudah tidak ada hawa dingin lagi. tapi si cantik ini tetap membungkus tubuh mungil nya dengan selimut tebal. lalu berbaring diatas sopa sambil menonton drama di televisi.

Mungkin dengan ini bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa gugup nya.

Setelah cukup lama berada di dalam kamar mandi. akhir nya chanyeol keluar dengan wajah lega. ia sengaja tidak bersuara. Malu jika di dengar baekhyun.

Ia sudah berganti pakaian. memakai baju tidur bermotif rilakuma kesayangan nya.

Udara kamar agak terasa panas, chanyeol heran padahal ia baru saja selesai mandi.

Sitampan ini tidak menemukan sang istri di ranjang. ia mendengar suara televisi dan benar saja baekhyun sedang bergelung di atas sopa sambil menonton.

"baek kenapa tiduran disini eoh? Kalau lelah bisa tidur di ranjang"

Chanyeol duduk di ujung sisi sopa yg sedang baekhyun tiduri.

"Aku belum mengantuk yeol"

"Dan aku tau! Istri ku ini lelah luar biasa. Ayo! badan mu bisa tambah sakit jika tiduran disini" chanyeol meraih remote tv lalu mematikan nya.

Tiba tiba ia meraih tubuh baekhyun lalu menggendong baekhyun ala brydal style.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! turunkan! aku bisa jalan sendiri!

"Shirreo! aku sudah terlanjur menggendong! lagian aku sedang dalam mood romantis baby" dalam keadaan menggendong baekhyun pun,chanyeol masih sempat sempatnya mengecup singkat bibir baekhyun. tapi bertubi tubi.

_Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan ~ eotteokhae?_

_aku belum siap, kyaaaaaa aku mohon seseorang selamat kan aku.!_

Baekhyun tak henti berdoa di dalam hati.

Chanyeol membaringkan sang istri di atas kasur perlahan.

"berbaring lah dengan nyaman"

chanyeol berjalan kesisi lain ranjang nya. baekhyun yang kini berbaring terlentang tengah melirik setiap gerak gerik yang dilakukan suami nya itu. ia menggigit bibir nya kuat. Malam ini ia akan tidur satu ranjang dengan park chanyeol. dulu waktu kecil mereka memang sering tidur siang bersama. tapi ini berbeda. Chanyeol kini tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa, yang pasti sudah memiliki hormon hormon yang membangkitkan gairah nya sebagai lelaki.

Chanyeol duduk bersandar diranjang. kemudian tiba tiba membuka atasan baju tidurnya.

"YAAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN YEOLLI? EEII APA APAAN KAU INI ?!" Baekhyun sontak melotot melihat chanyeol membuka baju nya. Ia bisa melihat tubuh topless suami nya dengan sedikit abs.

lalu menutup wajah nya dengan bantal.

"Aku hanya membuka baju ku baek. Serius! ruangan ini panas sekali. Aku tau kau tak tahan dengan udara dingin. Makanya aku buka baju. Lagian kenapa kau menutup wajah mu?! suatu saat nanti kau juga akan melihat semua nya baby~" Ucap chanyeol dengan nada santai.

Dasar pervert! ia tak tau kalau sekarang wajah baekhyun yg sedang tertutupi bantal sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Dobi bodoh! Aku kira jika sudah menikah otak mu kembali waras! kenapa yang ada semakin parah ke-pervert-an mu itu eoh?! Dasar mesum! ajhussi mesum!" Baekhyun melemparkan bantal tepat di muka chanyeol.

Melempar semua bantal sampai sampai semua nya jatuh ke ada yg tersisa diranjang. sekarang di atas ranjang hanya ada baekhyun dan chanyeol.

Chanyeol beringsut mendekati baekhyun.

Jujur baekhyun tak tau harus apa sekarang. mau menghindar? atau menjauhkan diri dari chanyeol?

Yang ada ia bisa jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Memang nya kau berpikir aku mau melakukan apa baby?" bisik chanyeol seductive tepat ditelinga sang istri.

"A a a aniyo,aku tak berpikiran apapun" baekhyun tergagap.

"Ah, yang benar?" chanyeol menaik turunkan alis nya menggoda baekhyun.

"atau kau sedang berpikiran aku akan mengajak mu melakukan hal paling menyenangkan setelah menikah eum.?"

"yeolhhh~" kini chanyeol sudah mendaratkan bibir nya ke perpotongan leher sang istri. menyesap lembut setiap inchi leher putih mulus itu.

baekhyun sudah memerah sempurna layak nya buah apel yang siap panen.

Chanyeol tak henti henti nya memberi tanda di leher jenjang baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada diatas baekhyun tanpa melepas ciuman.

bertumpu pada kedua lengan nya. Tak sadar kalu dia sudah lepas kendali. Tak ada yang dapat mengendalikan seorang park chanyeol jika itu tentang byun baekhyun. cukup lama mereka menikmati posisi itu.

"Akhhhh hikss" baekhyun terisak. ia takut, sungguh takut. ia belum mempersiapkan ini. Ia takut mengecewakan chanyeol. ntah lah rasanya ia benar benar belum siap.

Baekhyun menangis tertahan. memang tadi nya tanpa sadar chanyeol menggigit kecil bahu baekhyun. tapi bukan itu sebenarnya yg baekhyun tangisi.

Chanyeol merutuki kebodohan nya. ia sangat tau mengapa baekhyun menangis. dan bisa bisa nya ia lepas kendali seperti ini.

Kau pecundang park chanyeol. melanggar janji mu sendiri!

Chanyeol memandang sedih ke wajah baekhyun. ia menyakiti baekhyun kali ini.

"Maaf yeol- hiks" kata kata ini keluar di sela isakan baekhyun

Kini chanyeol sudah tidak menindih baekhyun lagi. ia merubah posisi menjadi berbaring di samping baekhyun.

"Aniyo baek. ini bukan salah mu. maaf aku egois.. aku yg tidak mengerti dirimu."

Baekhyun makin menggigit bibir bawah nya. menahan agar tangis nya tidak pecah. Jujur ia sakit mendengar chanyeol berkata seperti ini. ia merasa gagal.

"Jangan menangis lagi sayang, tidur lah"

Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dari samping. mereka hening cukup lama

Namun tiba tiba Tangis baekhyun pecah.

Ia mengecewakan chanyeol. merasa tidak menjadi istri yg sepantas nya. Chanyeol merasa istri nya sedang ketakukan saat ini. Akhir nya memilih melepas kan pelukan. Menyelimuti baekhyun hingga keleher.

"Tidur lah baek. maaf sudah membuat mu tak nyaman. Aku akan tidur di sopa saja. Tak apa, aku paham kau masih belum terbiasa akan kondisi kita saat ini. Jangan menangis lagi baby. Good night love~" chanyeol mengecup kening baekhyun lalu beranjak mengambil satu selimut di didalam lemari kemudian membawa nya kesalah satu sopa besar.

Lagi lagi kita menyaksikan betapa malang nya nasib seorang park chanyeol. malam pertama harus tidur pisah ranjang.

#StayStrongParkChanyeol

"Pagii eomma, pagiii eonni~" ucap baekhyun ceria sambil memeluk ibu mertua yg sedang sibuk mengeluarkan sayur mayur dari kantong belanjaan.

"Pagi mantu kesayangan eomma, kenapa bangun pagi sekali? sudah mandi lagi~ wahh kau memang menantu idaman baek"

"aku tidur cukup kok eomma. sini biar baekkie bantu. eomma mau masak apa?" baekhyun juga ikut mengeluarkan belanjaan dari kantong nya.

Sedangkan Yura dan Jaejoong saling memandang. seakan menyampaikan isi pikiran yang sama.

"Chanyeol sudah bangun?" Yura bertanya.

" Seperti nya belum, Tadi sih udah sempat bangun tapi ia tidur lagi"

"Baek leher mu kenapa? Merah ke unguan begini?" Yura bertanya dengan muka sok polos. Sedangkan jaejoong sudah terkikik tertahan melihat tingkah ponakannya. yura sengaja bertanya padahal sudah jelas jelas tau kalau itu adalah kissmark.

Sontak baekhyun memerah. bisa bisa nya iya lupa menutup hasil kerja singkat chanyeol tadi malam.

"Ini ulah chanyeol,eonni . dia yg membuat leher ku memerah sampai begini. seperti memar. tapi kok tidak sakit yah?" baekhyun berucap polos seperti anak usia 5 tahun!

Astaga~ Yura dan jaejoong sudah susah payah menahan tawa nya.

"Eiiihhhh pengantin baru ini."

Mood baekhyun sudah kembali membaik hari ini.

ia sudah menyesal atas perbuatan nya tadi malam. semalaman ia merenung. tak seharus nya ia bersikap seperti itu pada suami nya sendiri. Ia sudah bertekad jika chanyeol meminta, ia tak akan menolak lagi. jadi, setelah bangun tidur ia menghampiri chanyeol. mencoba membangunkan suami tercinta.

"yeollie bangun! ayo pindah ke ranjang"

"Hnnnn" chanyeol hanya menggeliat.

"Bangun atau ku siram?!"

chanyeol tak berkutik.

"Yeollie~" baekhyun menarik selimut chanyeol.

o ow Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan topless.

Baekhyun kembali merona.

lalu membisikan sesuatu. Sontak saja chanyeol langsung membelalakan mata nya

_Begini toh cara jitu membangun kan sitiang ini._

Baekhyun terkekeh didalam hati.

"CIUM!" chanyeol memekik.

Chu~

"LAGI"

Chu~

"Masa cuma nempelin doang sih baek? Mana lumatan nya?"

Demi neptunus baekhyun menyesal sudah memberi penawaran.

"Tak Ada! sudah, ayo bangun! Kalau masih ingin tidur lagi, tidur di ranjang saja."

Chanyeol kembali bergelung.

"Ayolah yeobo~"

"apa baek?"

"huh?"

"kau bilang apa tadi?"

"yeobo"

"Jinja?"

"eum"

"katakan sekali lagi"

"yeobo~" ucap baekhyun dengan nada manja

"lagi baek. dengan jelas"

"YEOBOOO~"

"Ucapkan berulang kali"

"Yeobo. Yeobo. . Yeobo. Ya! kau ini ! malah mengerjaiku! pindah atau ku seret paksa?"

"eiiihh istri ku bisa manis dan galak disatu waktu."

"Cepat!" baekhyun melotot.

"Kau benar benar istri ku baek.!"

"Jadi kau kira aku istri siapa.? siapa yg menikahi ku Kemarin? genderuwo?tuyul? hah?! kau ini mengapa sulit sekali di beritau sih?!"

"Aw galak ih. syereeeemmm"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Okay . okay. aku akan bangun dan pindah ke ranjang, yeobo~. tapi morning kiss dulu!" Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya.

"Kan tadi sudah."

"itu bukan morning kiss. tapi kecup kering(?) Aku ingin yang basah baek!"

Astaga! jika ada centongan nasi disekitar nya saat ini mungkin baekhyun sudah menggetok kepala suami nya bertubi tubi.

"Ingin yang basah? Tunggu sebentar." baekhyun lalu bangkit menuju suatu tempat.

Kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa gayung berisi air.

"PINDAH ATAU KU SIRAM KAU PARK CHANYEOL?" baekhyun sudah siap mengguyur chanyeol.

"Ampun Ibu Ratu. Ampuni saya /\ ok ok saya pindah dengan segera. Jangan di siram ya." Chanyeol bergegas menarik selimutnya lalu berjalan terseok menuju ranjang.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Baek kenapa kau senyum senyum seperti itu? pasti melamunkan kejadian tadi malam yaah? Ayo mengaku~" Lagi lagi yura menggodanya.

"a a aa aniyo eonni. Apakah aku melamun tadi.? ehehehehe" baekhyun menyampirkan helaian rambut nya dibalik telinga. Salting.

"Sudah yura. kau ini senang sekali menggoda adik ipar mu. Baek bangun kan saja chanyeol. Kita akan sarapan."

"Biar aku saja yang membangunkan nya. Boleh baek?"

"nde eonni"

Yura beranjak menuju lantai atas meninggalkan jaejoong dan baekhyun yang asyik memasak.

"Yeol. Aku masuk ya!" ucap yura,tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Ia langsung menghampiri adik sepupu nya itu. Chanyeol terlihat bergelung di balik selimut.

"Ya! Dobi! bangun! " Yura memukul mukul badan chanyeol.

"Aw sakit. noona! apa apaan kau ini? masuk kekamar ku tanpa izin?!"

"Aku sudah izin pada baekhyun!"

"keluar. aku masih mengantuk!"

"Aisssh aku di suruh eomma membangunkan mu! cepat bangun atau kau tau akibat nya kalau eomma membangun mu dengan cara nya sendiri.!"

"Nde. Arraseo! iya bawel!"

"Ngomong ngomong kenapa kamar mu tidak beraroma sehabis bercinta sih? bukan nya kalian sudah melakukan nya" Tanya yura dengan nada datar.

"Apa apaan pertanyaan mu itu?!"

"Ada yg salah? aku tadi melihat leher baekhyun penuh kissmark. dan pasti tersangka utama nya adalah kau. Lagian aku tak mendengar desahan tadi malam . Aku hanya mendengar sebuah teriakan baekhyun. setelah itu tak ada lagi" Yura lagi lagi memasang poker face.

"YAK! Kau menguping eoh?!dan Perlu kau ketahui, Aku dan baekhyun tak melakukan apapun. Aku masih lelaki perjaka! kau ini~ pasti semalaman berdiri didepan pintu kamar ku kan?! Dasar maniak! Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau menvideokan kami hah?!

"Enak saja menuduh ku seperti itu! Aku tidur di kamar tamu sebelah ya. Whoaa Jinjja? boleh kah aku melakukan itu ? Kyaaaaa Chanbaek shipper pasti senang kalau aku punya video adegan ranjang kalian edisi eksclusive!"

"Chanbaek shipper?"

"Iya. Anggota nya eomma ku, aku, author beserta pasukan nya" Ucap Yura berbinar.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mangap. ia kira hanya yura yg bersikap autis ternyata ia punya pasukan.

(oke ! abaikan!)

"Jadi? boleh aku mendapatkan video nya? yura beragyeo

"DALAM MIMPI MU ! NENEK LAMPIR" Chanyeol mengambil guling,lalu memukul kuat kepala kakak sepupunya itu.

"YA! BERANI BERANINYA KAU MEMUKUL KU?!

"biar otak mu sedikit waras noona"

Kemudian chanyeol berlari menuju kamar mandi. menyelamatkan diri sebelum ia habis di tangan noona nya.

P*C*Y*B*B*H

"Morning Uri Kyungie, Uri lulu" Ucap baekhyun ceria. Ia menghampiri kedua sahabat nya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di bawah pohon maple. sekarang mereka sedang berada di taman kampus.

"Pagi pengantin baru" lulu menyaut dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau tak ambil cuti baek? Tak ada rencana honeymoon?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Bagaimana ingin honeymoon. Tugas ku saja belum terselesaikan."

"Yah setidak nya nikmati lah dulu hari hari mu sebagai pengantin baru baek, By the way gimana malam pengantin mu? sukses?" luhan menimpali

"Sukses apanya! Heii kemana saja kalian saat aku butuh kan?! luhan tak dapat di hubungi. dan kau kyungie, kenapa tak angkat telfon ku?"

"Hp ku tinggal dirumah baek. sehabis pesta aku diajak kai untuk menginap di apartemen nya"

"Hp ku kehabisan baterai baek, aku sibuk mengurus kookie, baru pagi hari nya hp ku menyala. memang nya kenapa?"

"Kalian berduakan sudah berpengalaman. jadi aku ingin tau cara mengatasi kegugupan saat pertama . jujur aku benar benar gugup. Tak tau harus berbuat seperti apa.!"

"aku tidak gugup waktu itu. aku kan mabuk. setengah sadar. yang aku tau sehun sudah membawa aku ke awang awang" Ucap luhan tersenyum berbinar.

"Eiiiihhh. aku lupa! kau dan sehun kan 'kecelakaan'. Kyungie~?" Baekhyun beralih pada kyungsoo.

"a a aa apa?" kyungsoo tergagap dipandang oleh luhan dan baekhyun dengan ekspresi menyelidik.

"Kalau kau bagaimana? kesan pertamamu"

"Aku? aku tidak gugup,biasa saja"

"kau sadar waktu itu?"

"Sadar! 100% sadar!"

"kau tak gugup ketika kai mengajak bercinta? WHOAAAAA DAEBAAAK!" baekhyun berteriak heboh.

"Tidak, aku tidak gugup. lagian kai tidak mengawali dengan sebuah ajakan. semua mengalir begitu saja. Terbawa suasana, perasaan ingin saling memiliki, jiwa yang dipenuhi cinta membuat kami sama sama ingin melakukan nya. Ya terjadilah. aku menyerahkan nya juga karena aku percaya akan cinta jongin pada ku."

Luhan dan baekhyun memandang kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tidak menyangka sahabat polos mereka bisa berkata seperti itu. lagi lagi baekhyun menggumamkan kata daebaak!

"Jadi apa yg kau gugup kan? percayalah chanyeol pasti akan menuntun mu. Ikuti naluri saja baek."

"Jangan bilang kau dan chanyeol belum-"

"Memang belum lu,kan aku sudah katakan aku tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana" baekhyun memotong pertanyaan luhan.

"Astaga Byun Baekhyun! kau ini bodoh atau idiot sih? hal seperti itu tak perlu dipelajari. ikuti naluri mu"

"Malam itu hampir saja kami melakukannya. tapi aku benar benar gugup lu, aku ketakutan karena aku merasa belum siap. aku menangis. dan membuat chanyeol merasa aku menolak nya. jujur aku hanya butuh waktu untuk siap."

"aduh! kau ini. tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu. apalagi kau itu seorang istri baek! itu sudah kewajiban mu."

"iya aku baru sadar kalau aku salah lu, aku siap kok kalau chanyeol meminta nya lagi. Tapi jika hanya chanyeol yg meminta."

"apa salah nya kau yang meminta, siapa tau setelah kejadian kau menangis,chanyeol jadi trauma. takut kau menangis lagi karena mencoba menyentuh mu."

"Aku bertindak duluan? eeeiiihh aku tak se agresif itu!"

"Ya terserah mu saja baek. yang penting jangan berprilaku kekanakan lagi. pikirkan juga perasaan suami mu!

"Nde Arraseo, tapi beritau apa apa saja yg mesti aku lakukan."

"Sini kami beri trik jitu" seru kyungsoo dan luhan berbinar. cks ternyata kedua nya sama saja dengan pasangan mereka.

P*C*Y*B*B*H

"Whoaa tak terasa kita sudah 2 bulan tinggal dirumah appa dan eomma. Akhir nya kita bisa pindah juga baek" Ucap chanyeol terkagum kagum melihat rancangan rumah impian mereka sudah selesai.

dan hari ini mereka sudah bisa menempati nya.

Semua peralatan sudah lengkap. Chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya membawa koper yang berisikan pakaian.

Mereka tak perlu membereskan apapun lagi.

Semua sudah tersedia.

"Cha~ semua nya udah rapi" ucap baekhyun gembira menatap hasil tataan pakaian di lemari super besar itu. Kebetulan besok libur kuliah. Jadi ia bisa beristirahat lebih.

"Yeol. Setelah ini nonton yuk"

"bioskop?"

"Aniyo. nonton dvd diruang tengah~ aku ingin sekali nonton Breaking Dawn. sejak kemarin kemarin aku ingin menonton tapi tak pernah sempat. Aku sudah pinjam dvd nya dari yura eonni, mau kan menemani ku menonton?"

Chanyeol berfirasat buruk dengan judul movie yang di sebut baekhyun tadi. Itu kan special episode honeymoon Bella dan Edward. Ia takut lepas kendali lagi.

"Baek tonton movie yang lain saja ya, aku sudah pernah tonton itu"

"Shirreo! aku tetap mau nonton film itu. Kyungsoo bilang film nya keren! banyak tempat tempat bagus untuk di jadikan referensi berbulan madu."

_Jelas saja kyungsoo bilang film nya keren. ia dan jongin langsung kekamar setelah film berakhir. apalagi penyebab nya kalau bukan efek dari film itu._

chanyeol membathin.

"Jadi kau ngotot ingin menonton hanya mau lihat referensi tempat honeymoon, tak perlu aku punya banyak tempat yg bisa kita kunjungi untuk berbulan madu."

"Aku kan memang mengikuti cerita nya dari awal. kalau tak mau menemani ya sudah! aku nonton sendirian aja!"

"Ok Ok aku temani tuan putri"

"Yehet~ kau yg terbaik" sontak baekhyun memeluk chanyeol dengan manja.

"sudah cukup telinga ku mendengar kata itu dari sehun saja baby~ kau tak usah ikut ikutan"

_**22.00 KST**_

Bekhyun dan chanyeol sudah duduk mengambil posisi.

Baekhyun sengaja mematikan lampu. dia bilang biar serasa seperti di bioskop.

Chanyeol tak henti henti nya berdoa supaya scene honeymoon itu rusak tiba tiba. tapi sepertinya doa nya tidak di jabah.

"Ih bella alay deh, segitu nya ampe nyukur bulu kaki. ahahahaha untung saja kaki ku putih mulus tak berbulu" Ucap baekhyun dengan polos nya. ia tertawa geli.

Chanyeol hanya bisa cengo melihat kelakuan sang istri.

Ia juga mencuri lirikan ke arah kaki baekhyun. memastikan ucapan yang baru saja dikatakan istrinya itu.

Dan demi neptunus! Baekhyun tak bohong dengan ucapan nya barusan. Kaki jenjang itu. dengan kemolekan betis nya yg berisi. Putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikit pun. lalu pandangan nya terus merangkak naik hingga ke paha semok baekhyun. chanyeol menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Baekhyun sekarang ini memakai pakaian santai. baju kemeja kotak kotak lalu hotpans.

dengan berpakaian seperti itu saja dia sudah terlihat sangat seksi.

Rasanya chanyeol ingin menyentuh lembut paha mulus itu. Mata juga mau belum lepas. seakan akan pemandangan itu sudah tidak akan ada lagi esok hari.

"OMOOOO!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. ia kaget, mengira bahwa baekhyun berteriak karena baekhyun mendapati nya memandang paha mulus itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Tapi ternyata tidak. baekhyun sontak menutup wajah nya dengan bantal kecil.

Aah! chanyeol bernafas lega,baekhyun ternyata tidak sadar jika ia sedang di perhatikan. terlalu focus dengan adegan di dalam layar tv.

Wait! Chanyeol menoleh lagi ke arah tv. Oh Astaga~ chanyeol lagi lagi harus melihat nya.

Ia melirik melihat reaksi baekhyun.

baekhyun terlihat menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya. ntah apa yg di fikirkan istri nya itu.

"kau kenapa baek?"

"Aniyo~"

"lalu kenapa geleng geleng?"

"hehehehe aku hanya berfikir, apakah kita juga nanti akan seperti itu yeol?"

"Eoh?" chanyeol melongo. baekhyun bertanya dengan polos.

Memang di layar kini menampil kan adegan suami istri yg sedang berbulan madu.

Tapi bisa bisa baekhyun bertanya seperti itu.

"Eum mungkin saja" chanyeol seketika kaku. ia merasa suhu ruangan meningkat.

"seperti nya memang menyenangkan yah, mereka tak hentinya tersenyum satu sama lain."

Chanyeol merutuk. baekhyun bicara seperti anak kecil yg berbicara.

_Ya Tuhan kan kuat kan iman ku._

Chanyeol mengusak rambut nya.

"Aku mau mengambil minuman dingin dulu baek" Chanyeol beranjak menuju dapur.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Ia paham akan ekspresi suami nya.

Ia juga tau sedari tadi chanyeol tak henti memandang nya penuh nafsu. Baekhyun berfikir, sebegitu menggiurkan kah tubuhnya ini?

Jujur ia tak berniat menggoda. Tapi ia berharap chanyeol bereaksi tanpa ia dulu yg meminta.

P*C*Y*B*B*H

Film yang mereka tonton sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu.

Chanyeol sengaja tak ingin terlalu focus menonton. lagian dia sudah pernah nonton. alhasil ia sibuk ber-SNS-ria bersama teman teman nya di hp.

"Ayo baek, tidur. ini sudah larut."

"eum"

sesampai nya dikamar. baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memainkan Handphone nya. lihat lah cara duduk nya. benar benar menggairahkan. apa lagi paha mulus itu benar benar menggoda.

Chanyeol awal nya ingin ikut duduk ditepi ranjang disamping baekhyun, tapi ntah kenapa yang ada ia malah jatuh terjungkal ke lantai.

Ntah terlalu gugup atau memang karena matanya terlalu sibuk memandangi kaki indah sang istri sehingga ia tak menyadari dia sudah benar benar diujung sisi ranjang yang tak dapat diduduki.

Sontak baekhyun tertawa lepas terbahak bahak.

Chanyeol hanya bisa nyegir idiot. memasang ekspresi bodoh. Baekhyun makin tertawa keras melihat nya. lalu chanyeol bangkit, berpindah pada sisi kasur lain nya. ia menduduk kan bokong nya yg sedikit terasa ngilu.

"oooouhh cup cup cup sakit yah sayang?" ucap baekhyun dengan nada mengejek. tangan nya seperti hendak memukul mukul pantat chanyeol.

"Stop baek! jangan sentuh tubuh ku, atau kau akan tau akibat nya.!"

"Memang nya kenapa? lalu apa akibat nya kalau aku menyentuh tubuh mu?" baekhyun mendongakkan kepala nya memandang sitiang dihadapan nya ini. duduk pun tetap saja menjulang! dasar jerapah!

"Pokoknya jangan coba coba!"

"Kalau menyentuh seperti ini boleh?" baekhyun berekspresi seperti puppy lalu menaruh jari telunjuk nya di atas dada bidang chanyeol, membuat gerakan tak berpola.

"Baek~ apa maks-" chanyeol berusaha menahan nafas.

"Sssstt kau tidak diperbolehkan bertanya. hanya aku yg akan mengajukan pertanyaan!"

"pertama. kenapa kau selalu bisa menahan dirimu saat kita tidur bersama?"

"Karena, aku menguatkan iman tidur disamping wanita seseksi dirimu. lalu aku selalu teringat akan janji ku. aku tak ingin menyakitimu lagi dengan melanggar janji ku sendiri."

"Kedua. Bagaimana rasa nya menahan hasrat yg terpendam?"

Chanyeol melongo. pertanyaan baekhyun semakin aneh

"Yah kalau boleh jujur siih,sedikit tersiksa. Apalagi kalau ujung ujung nya bersolo ria!" baekhyun terkikik mendengarnya.

"Ketiga,mengapa kau selama 2 bulan ini sama sekali tidak berniat menyentuh ku?!"

"eoh? mana aku bisa baek, aku sudah berjanji. aku kan sudah bilang tak akan mau sebelum kau yg meminta"

"bodoh! aku bahkan sudah memberimu kode selama dua bulan ini! tapi apa?! kau sama sekali tak peka. kau kira aku mau berpakaian minim walaupun hanya dirumah!? itu sama sekali bukan style ku. tapi demi kau aku rela melakukan nya. lalu kau kira aku rela mengganti parfum strawberry kesayangan ku dengan parfurm khusus wanita dewasa itu eoh? aku memakai nya juga untuk memancing dirimu dobi idiot! tapi yah usaha ku seperti nya sia sia!"

"Jadi kau melalukan itu hanya untuk memancing ku? Ya ampuun baekhyunie~ Kenapa tak langsung mengatakan nya saja kalau kau sudah siap?! aku kan tak tau~ aku kira kau memakai parfum itu karena kau menyukai nya. yah jujur saja aku lebih suka aroma strawberry mu"

"Mengatakan langsung?! gengsi dong! lagian yg bertindak lebih dulu adalah pria! nanti kau malah mengira aku ini agresif!"

"Aku suka istri ku agresif, apalagi diranjang" bisik chanyeol seductive di telinga baekhyun.

"Sentuh aku~" ucap baekhyun final. lebih baik mengatakan seperti ini kemarin kemarin dari pada akhirnya semua kode dan usaha nya sia sia.

Chanyeol menaruh telapak tangan nya dipipi baekhyun. cukup lama mereka terdiam. baekhyun sudah merasa sangat siap. tapi sejak tadi ia menunggu, chanyeol tak kunjung memulai.

Chanyeol hanya memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh cita. ia sebenar nya ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung sang istri.

"YAK! kau ini kenapa malah diam eoh,?!"

"Kau tadi minta aku menyentuh mu kan baby~? ini sudah kusentuh." chanyeol mengusap pelan pipi halus baekhyun sambil memasang ekspresi (sok)polos.

"HE?KAU MAU MENGERJAI AKU LAGI HAH?! OKE FINE! AKU TIDUR DI KAMAR SEBELAH SAJA!" baekhyun hendak beranjak dari duduk nya. ia kesal bukan main sudah bersusah payah membangun kan mood bercinta nya. eh chanyeol malah mempermainkan nya.

Tapi tiba tiba saja tubuh nya ditarik hingga tertelentang diatas ranjang mereka.

Chanyeol sudah ambil posisi diatas tubuhnya.

"Jadi, Ratu Agung mau disentuh di bagian yang mana? hamba siap menuruti semua keinginan Ratu malam ini. Sampai Pagi"

Baekhyun meraih tangan kanan chanyeol lalu menuntun nya. berawal dari pipi,bibir. lalu leher jenjang nya. ia mengusap kan tangan chanyeol yg sedang ia tuntun keseluruh permukaan lehernya. kemudian menuntun tangan itu kebawah. tepat diarea tersebut chanyeol dengan sengaja meremas nya dengan gerakan lembut.

"Aaahhh hhhhh yeollhhh"

Damn! baekhyun merutuk. baru begini saja ia sudah mendesah parah.

ia sudah tak mampun menuntun lagi. semua saraf nya melemah.

Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk bergerak sendiri tanpa perlu di tuntun tangan baekhyun.

tangan nya terus turun kebawah tidak melewatkan seinchi pun. lalu membelai lembut paha mulus itu.

"Sudah Ibu Ratu, Hamba sudah mensurvei semua area yang ratu perintah kan. Jadi sudah boleh kah hamba bekerja sekarang juga?" Chanyeol sangat sangat menyukai ekspresi baekhyun saat ini. Begitu sensual dan menggairahkan

"nhhh lakukan sesuka mu park chanyeol!"

Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir tebal itu. mereka saling melumat berbagi saliva mengeksplor rongga mulut pasangan masing masing. ia senang atas sikap responsive baekhyun, dapat dirasakan dari cara baekhyun membalas ciuman nya.

Tangan chanyeol tak tinggal diam. membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja kotak kotak baekhyun. setelah semua kancing terlepas ia menarik tubuh sang istri menjadi duduk agar mudah melepas kemeja itu. ia sedikit kesal. masih ada tanktop ketat baekhyun yg harus ia lepaskan, mengapa disaat seperti ini baekhyun malah memakai pakaian double double.

Baekhyun kaget sejak kapan tubuh nya sudah polos begini? dan chanyeol juga sudah sama polos seperti nya. Oh astagah~ dengan hanya sebuah ciuman chanyeol sudah mampu membawanya ke awang awang tanpa menyadari chanyeol berhasil melecuti semua pakaian mereka berdua. ciuman saja sudah begini apalagi nanti?

Chanyeol memandang takjub pada ciptaan Tuhan yang ada di hadapan nya ini. benar benar anugrah terbesar didalam hidup nya. di beri kesempatan menikmati keindahan raga orang yg paling ia cintai.

Baekhyun merona dipandangi seperti itu. lalu meninju pelan dada bidang polos milik sang suami.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu bodoh!"

"Kau luar biasa indah baek, tak ada lecet dan cacat sedikit pun!"

"Lalu kapan memulai nya kalau kau hanya memandangi ku seperti itu?!"

"eiiiihhhh sudah tidak sabar rupa nya!" ucap chanyeol sambil menggelitik baekhyun

"hahahahahhaha ya ! ya ! ya ! jangan gelitikin aku yeollhh~ geliii ahahahaha cukup cukup!" mereka sama sama tertawa

"Kau yang meminta nya baby~"

Kemudian chanyeol memulai~ menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh baekhyun. tak melewatkan detail terkecil sekalipun. Baekhyun tak henti henti nya mendesah hebat. ini baru pemanasan baek! bagaimana jika sudah ke inti? mungkin dia akan berteriak.

Chanyeol merasa sudah cukup untuk pemanasan.

"Baek ini sama sama hal pertama bagi kita, kau akan merasa sedikit sakit baek~ tapi aku janji akan berlaku lembut. Jangan takut karena aku juga tak ingin menyakiti mu"

Chu~

"Mmmmmppphhh akhmmphhhh"

Teriakan baekhyun tertahan oleh ciuman chanyeol. mungkin ini akan sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit yg di dera baekhyun.

Baekhyun sampai mengcengkram erat punggung chanyeol ia sengaja tak memanjangkan kuku nya.. kalau saja kuku nya panjang, mungkin bekas cakaran sudah memenuhi penggung suami nya itu.

chanyeol sebenar nya meringis kesakitan akibat cengkraman baekhyun. tapi sakit yg ia rasa tidak sebanding dengan yang istri nya rasakan saat ini. Chanyeol masih mencium baekhyun, walapun ia sudah merasa telah berhasil menembus dinding pertahanan sang istri. ia sudah berhasil meraih mahkota kehormatan yang sangat berharga milik baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman nya. lalu mengusap airmata yg jatuh di kedua sisi mata istri tercinta.

"Terima kasih baek,sudah menjaga nya untuk ku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir di hidupku."

Baekhyun menangis bahagia. Ia berhasil mempersembahkan yang memang seharus nya untuk seorang park chanyeol.

"terima kasih sudah menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan ku apa adanya yeol. Aku mencintai mu"

Chu~

"Aku lebih mencintai mu dari apapun yg ada di dunia ini"

Chu~

"boleh aku beraksi?" tanya chanyeol dengan polos.

baekhyun menangguk sambil tersenyum tulus.

Chanyeol lalu bergerak dengan ritme perlahan dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia memejam kan mata nya meresapi kenikmatan yg di berikan sang istri.

Baekhyun sendiri tak henti henti nya mendesahkan nama chanyeol.

"Yeol mengapa lamban sekali?! bisa di percepat tidak.?! kapan selesai nya kalau begini terus?!" baekhyun mengomel.

Chanyeol melongo. ia bergerak lembut karena takut baekyun akan merasa sakit. tapi kenapa sekarang baekhyun seperti kurang terpuaskan?! o ow ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. bukan park chanyeol nama nya kalu tidak mampu memuaskan makhluk cantik di hadapan nya ini.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau setelah ini aku bertindak brutal baby~ kau yang meminta nya!"

"Kyaaaaaa"

"Ouuhhgghhhh baby baekhyunniiee aahhh"

"Nghhhh yeolhhhliieeeeh aah jebbaaal~"

"Hnnn hnnn baekhyunnaahh~ kauuuhhh luaarrr biasaa hhhh babyy hhh"

"Yeah there! yeollhh there!"

Gotcha! chanyeol menemukan nya. ia tersenyum senang lalu menghujam area itu berulang kali.

"Aiihhhh jinnjaaaa~ jeball chaannnhhnyeollieeeh, fast!" o ow~ baekhyun sudah berani meracau, membuat chanyeol semakin bersemangat.

"ooouunggh more yeoll moreeeeehhhhh!"

waahh seperti nya baekhyun cukup bertahan lama

Chanyeol semakin tak terkendali. Baekhyun sudah ingin meledak. Chanyeol pun begitu.

"Baek aku keluarkan di luar saja yah, aku lupa membeli kan tak tau kalau kita akan malam pertama hari ini~"

"Kenapa diluar ? di dalam saja, lagian apa apaan pakai pengaman segala!"

"Baek~ kalau didalam, nanti kau bisa hamil baek"

"Memang nya kenapa kalau aku hamil?! aku kan sudah bersuami! wajar wanita yg sudah bersuami itu hamil!"

"Tapi sidang kita baek? tak mungkin dalam keadaan kau sedang hamil"

"aku sudah memperhitungkan semua nya yeol, jadi tak perlu khawatir .sudah~ didalam saja. ini masa subur ku. semoga langsung bisa jadi. itu pun kalau kau topcer" Ucap baekhyun terkekeh mengejek sang suami.

"Kau akan menyesal sudah meragukan ku byun baekhyun!" Kemudian chanyeol kembali melanjutkan yg sempat tertunda sebentar tadi.

"Huaaaaa nnnhhhh eungghhhh" Baekhyun kembali di hajar oleh chanyeol.

kali ini mereka benar benar akan meledak.

"Chanyeoolliiiiieeeee!"

"Aagghh Baekhyunniieee!"

Chanyeol ambruk sudah diatas tubuh baekhyun.

napas kedua nya terengah engah. menikmati klimaks luar biasa tadi.

Chanyeol mengeluar kan benih cinta nya dengan volume yg banyak. Hingga meluber keluar bersamaan dengan noda merah yang menggenangi seprai putih mereka. noda darah perawan baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu mengelus perut baekhyun perlahan.

"Cepat tumbuh sehat dan besar ya baby~ appa dan eomma menunggu kehadiran mu"

chanyeol mengecup perut datar itu. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat kelakuan idiot suami nya. Tapi hati nya luar biasa tersentuh atas sikap chanyeol barusan. Chanyeol benar benar menantikan malaikat kecil itu hadir ditengah tengah keduanya.

"Ready ronde selanjutnya baek? Ayo lakukan sampai puluhan ronde supaya dia cepat jadi."

"eum" baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Aku ingin nonstop sampai pagi!" Seru chanyeol bersemangat

"terserah kau saja yeol, aku hanya perlu mendesahkan nama mu saja bukan?"

P*C*Y*B*B*H

Pukul Setengah dua dini hari.

Lay terbangun karena mendengar suara putri nya di dalam kamar mandi.

Hoeekkk uhuk

Hoeeek euunghhh

"Soo~ie, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya lay sambil menggedor gedor pintu kamar mandi

Hoooekk

hoeeekk

"Nhh Nan gwaenchana eomma"

"Apa perlu eomma telfon kan kai sayang?"

"Nde jinjayo eomma aku baik baik saja,jangan di telfon eomma. dia sedang beristirahat"

Lay masih merasa tak tenang karena kyungsoo belum membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Apa jangan jangan kyungsoo...

TBC yoooo :*

Fyuiiifffttt *elap keringat* Akhir nya kelar juga ini chaper.

INI UDAH RATE M KAN?

INI UDAH NC KAN? (wks walaupun ensi abal abal,yang penting chanbaek malam mingguan *eh malam pertama'an)

Ketauan banget niihh yeee reader yu mesum semua * plak digampar reader

sebenar nya di konsep awal engga ada nc, serius loh ga boong. tapi kalian semua minta siih~ yu takut ngecewain kalian makanya di kabulin deh, meski hasih nya absurd banget-_- sorry yeeh

Adegan nonton film terinspirasi dari WGM nya taemin dan naeun. Yu liat wgm yang mereka lagi nonton bella sama edward hot kisseu'an ㅋㅋㅋㅋ sumfeeh di situ taemin mupeng banget. tapi dia malu malu ampe nutup wajahnya pake bantal. pasti lagi ngebayangin minho? iya kan ?ngaku aje lu taem!

Adegan chanyeol jatoh. itu terinspirasi dari ROOMMATE permirsaa sekaliaaaaannnn

KYAAAAAAAAA YU GA BERHENTI TERIAK.. YOOOOO CHANBAEK COMEBACK AGAIN YOOOOOO

sampai sampai muter videonya berulang kali

trus rasanya 16 detik ga cukup banget! duh ga sabar deh tunggu minggu depan!

Baekhyun bilang "Helo I'm baekhyun. I'm chanyeol's family" duuuh seharus nya dia bilang I'm chanyeol's Wife kyaaaa (oh my deluu)

Itu yah keliatan banget baekhyun ga tahan di tinggal chanyeol. semenjak chanyeol di roommate dia bobo ga di peluk ga di belai.

jadi alhasil nyamperin yeol keroommate. ngebet pen bobo bareng. Ngejablay dia emang semenjak di tinggak yeol. ga apa deh, yang penting yeol bahagia di samperin istri tercinta. wkwkwks

Heii? apa kalian masih galau? udah engga lah ya? apa coba yg musti di galauin-_- enga penting juga kan? Yang pasti itu kalian tetap cinta chanbaek selamanya.

Aku sih engga percaya sama yg terjadi belakangan ini. itu semua jelas jelas settingan! kecewa siih sama mereka yg milih untuk keluar, tapi itu juga hak mereka.

yu ngerti mereka yg lebih memilih keluar pasti udah lelah banget kan ngadepin bagaimana exo di terpa masalah. ya mau di apain lagi itu udah hak mereka.

Trus kecewa berat sm taeyeon, padahal yu di snsd suka dia,suka suara nya. tapi kok dia nya ikut ikutan yah makin ngejatohin exo?

pake acara minta maaf ke sone karena ga bisa menyembunyikan hubungan nya dengan nya dia itu nyesal karena berita ini terkuak sampai menyakiti perasaan sone

Hellooooo membuka kap mobil apa itu yg kamu sebut menyembunyikan? ahahaha kadang lucu yah mereka itu kaya merasa paling pintar bisa ngebodohin banyak orang.

sorry bagi sebagian orang langsung bisa menyadari kalau itu settingan. kita tinggal liat aja. paling bentar juga udah putus lagi kok.

wkwkwkss

Yang penting setelah kejadian ini yu jadi makin sayang sama baekhyun :*

makin cinta sama chanbaek

ya kita juga sama sama liat lah kedepan nantinya gimana chanbaek moment.

Yu juga salut sama chanbaekshipper mereka emang tegar banget saling menguatkan.

kalau engga ada mereka yg nguatin mgkn sekarang yu masih mikirin baek sama taeng.

yeah untuk baekhyun my chili hunny bunny ingat lah badai pasti berlalu sayangku

tetep ada chanyeol disamping mu :*

Banyak baekhyunstan yg keluar?

tapi lebih banyak lagi chanbaekshipper yg bertahan untuk mendukung kalian sampai akhir :*

inget baek! masih ada kami disini

*eaaa sok mello

udah jangan galau lagi. kalau sewaktu waktu kaliaan ke ingat baekyeon

inget gini aja. baekyeon emg pacaran. tapi setiap hari yg ada disamping baekhyun siapa? chanyeol kan? yang nemenin baekhyun siapa?

yg buat moment bareng baekhyun di panggung siapa?

yg ngasih baekhyun perhatian siapa? yg mandang baek dengan tatapan sayang siapa? yg ngejaga baekhyun siapa? yang kalo bobo bareng baekyun di dorm siapa?

PARK CHANYEOL KAN?

oke udah segitu aja. jangan galau lagi yaa h cimit cimit ku! *kecup basah satu satu

oh iya untuk bulan depan yu ga janji bisa update atau engga yah,

kalau bisa ya update kalau engga kita ketemu abis lebaran yauuu

jangan bosan menanti diriku :*

sebenernya mau balesin review kalian:'( tapi udah ga sempat ini udah di tagih mulu sama dee eonni

review berikutnya yu janji bales deh. serius. ga boong :)

BIG THANKS TO :

( BORASISTARK) ( Younlaycious88) ( Bluepink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE) ( Lu-ttledeer : pacarnya lulu wkwkws ) ( Iyo ) ( ) ( Prince Pink ) (Mela querer chanbaek yeol) ( ) (Luji) (Baekkiechan) (Chanbaekshhh) (anuchanbaek) (behakancut) (920627) (Febby yeolli) (Rania) (loeloe) (linda) (baby baekkie) (Majey Jannah 97) (Bekichan077 : INI READERS FAVORIT. CATAT. READER FAVORIT . ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ Review'an kamu paling panjang :* sumpah buat yu ngakak *kecup basah) ( riska junaini) (shallow lin) (exindira) (dragonhun385) (Chanbaek) (Guest) (Rika maulina) (dewo1804) (lalalalalala) (Chanbaek: ada dua nih yg namanya sama ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ) (ovihyunee) (benivella) (bellasung21) ( Inna'imnida) (lim lee ra) (yo yong ) (delight doby) (uchiha shesura-chan) (nur991fah) (octaviani) (anggi32897) (parkbyun) (vitCB9) (pcy bbh) (chanbaekalwayshee) (Kim mi cha)

Yu Berterima kasih dengan sangat kepada kalian yg bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mereview.

Ada nama yang terlewat ga? kalau ada bilang aja kkkk

Mohon review nya lagi yaah teman teman ~ jujur review kalian itu yg buat yu semangat nulis

makasi banyak loh yang udah mau terus tagih ff yu. walaupun di tagih terus kaya banyak utang tapi yu seneng deh. kalian menghargai jerihpayah yu selama ini *eaaa

IINI SPECIAL THANKS BUAT MAKHLUK MAKHLUK AJAIB YANG BERAKUN DI BAWAH INI

Deestoria : eonni nagih mulu udah kaya debt collector tau ga siih, tapi yu seneng deeh berasa ff yu seperti hidangan berbuka puasa, yg ditunggu tunggu *apaan tapi jujur karena eoni sering nagih yu jadi semangat

FDZAurora92 : eonni bilang ff yu enak? enakan mana sama pisang ambon atau pisang raja eon? (Kalau bella pasti milih pisang ambon!)

thankseuu eonni udah mau baca Kyaaaaa author favorit yu ikut ngereview

*kecup kecup kering(?) sinta eonni*

Byunbella : walaupun kamu ga review dek-_- eonni juga ga yakin kamu baca ff ini atau engga tpi yg pasti makasih semangat nya yau ... yg penting special thanks

Buat Zhumy eonni, Diba (azba azba*kibar bendera kapel)

buat rima :* akun kalian apa? yu gatau -_-

Buat yg special thanks ini yu berterima kasih dengan sangat. soal nya kalian yg bangkitin mood yu untuk nulis. Kalian gila emang wkwkwkwkwsss

Yuk deh cappusss yu mau ngelive Sinbell kapel eheman ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Akhir kata,

Review juseyoo~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Uniquee Yui's Story**_

"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"

Author : Yu

Special Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

slight!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

and others

Rate: M aja deh._.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 3 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . Alur plot dan semua isi cerita murni hasil dari isi otak saya yang kelewat error. apabila terdapat kesamaan mohon maaf, bukan berarti saya plagiat ini asli imajinasi saya yang sliweran :D

Anyeonghaseyo Yu Imnida~ Yu comeback again yooo ahahaha

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! Sangat sangat bertebaran! maaf ini membuat kalian menjadi tidak nyaman. jujur ini tidak di edit :'( sorry guys (/\) Yu ga sempat edit, dan kesalahan pada beberapa kata yang hilang didalam cerita ini itu yu engga tau kenapa,semua cerita yang di post emang begitu, mungkin kesalahan terjadi pada ffn nya,karena yu cek dokumen asli semua baik baik saja, Jadi mohon di maklum jika banyak kalimat yg berubah aneh karena beberapa kata nya yg ilang,sekali lagi yu ga sempat edit di ffn nya:'(

GS for Uke/. OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBAEK/GS/EXO fanfiction.

Let's go^^

Pukul Setengah dua dini hari.

Lay terbangun karena mendengar

suara putri nya di dalam kamar

mandi.

Hoeekkk uhuk

Hoeeek euunghhh

"Soo~ie, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya

lay sambil menggedor gedor pintu

kamar mandi

Hoooekk

hoeeekk

"Nhh Nan gwaenchana eomma"

"Apa perlu eomma telfon kan kai

sayang?"

"Nde jinjayo eomma aku baik baik saja,jangan di telfon eomma. dia

sedang beristirahat"

Lay masih merasa tak tenang karena

kyungsoo belum membuka pintu

kamar mandi.

Apa jangan jangan kyungsoo...

-oOoOoOoOo-

Kyungsoo membereskan buku yang berserakan di atas meja belajar nya.

Tugas not balok itu belum sepenuh nya terselesaikan meskipun ia rela untuk begadang. Tapi tadi malam perut nya terasa keram dan mual hebat.

Ia berulang kali meyakin kan dirinya sendiri kalau ia hanya masuk angin biasa. Memikirkan hal itu tak mampu membuat mata nya terpejam.

Namun pupus sudah harapan nya,ketika ia diam diam pergi ke apotik 24 jam terdekat, pukul setengah enam pagi tadi. Sebelum sang Ibu bangun. Melihat kenyataan bahwa alat tes kehamilan yang kini masih ia genggam itu menunjuk kan 2 garis merah, membuat perasaan nya campur aduk. Ntah mengapa ia jadi bingung sendiri. Bagaimana jika kai-kekasihnya- mendengar kabar ini. Bagaimana jika ibunya- oh kyungsoo yakin sang ibu sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kemudian kyungsoo menyimpan testpack itu kedalam tas nya.

Ceklek!

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?"

"Iya eomma"

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat pagi ini, mau eomma antar kan kedokter?"

"aniyo eomma, aku hanya masuk angin karena begadang terlalu larut" Kyungsoo terpaksa tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenar nya. Ia belum siap melihat ekspresi kecewa dari sang ibu.

"Hari ini kau libur kan? Istirahat yang cukup saja dulu"

"Tapi aku ada test susulan dengan dosen Zhang eomma"

"Nanti biar eomma yang telfon Li Yin eonni untuk mengizinkan mu, jangan terlalu dipaksakan sayang. test susulan nya bisa lain hari kan? Lagian ini sudah jam 7 lewat. kau bahkan belum siap siap jika memang ingin ke kampus, sudah bubur nya di makan dulu,lalu minum susu. setelah itu tidurlah kembali. eomma tau beberapa hari ini kau kurang tidur karena sering begadang. Jika ada apa apa telfon eomma ne? eomma akan ke kantor, kalau kau ingin sesuatu minta saja pada jung ahjumma"

Lihat lah bagaimana seorang Zhang Yixing begitu memanjakan putri semata wayang nya meskipun sang putri sudah menginjak umur 22 tahun.

"Nde Arraseo eomma"

Lay kemudian menutup pintu kamar. menyandarkan diri di daun pintu.

Di balik pintu,Ia menarik nafas nya dalam. lalu menghembuskan secara perlahan. Ia tau kyungsoo mengatakan yang tidak sebenarnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tak tau apa yang tengah terjadi pada putrinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo putri kandung nya. Bathin seorang ibu pada anak nya tidak pernah salah.

Ia sengaja tak mempertanyakan apapun pagi ini pada kyungsoo. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan putrinya itu. Kyungsoo butuh waktu.

-oOoOoOoOo-

Cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamar melalui celah celah gorden yang tersingkap karena hembusan angin pagi. Namun pasangan suami istri itu masih betah bergelung di balik selimut.

Sepertinya tak berniat untuk bangun. Bagaimana tidak?! Mereka baru selesai ketika menjelang subuh, mungkin sekitar pukul 5 lewat. Benar benar malam pertama yang panjang.!

Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman ketika bahu polos nya terasa sangat dingin di terpa angin.

Ia Ingin menarik selimut tebal itu agar bisa menutup seluruh tubuh nya hingga ke kepala.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam ia berusaha menarik narik selimut. Namun aksi nya terhalang oleh tangan raksasa suami nya yang memeluk dirinya di balik selimut. Sedang kan si suami tak berniat memindahkan tangan nya meskipun menyadari pergerakan dari sang istri. yang ada ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang istri.

"Yeolhh singkirkan tangan mu, aku ingin menarik selimut nya!" Ucap baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"eeurrm" Chanyeol bergumam dengan suara parau.

Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan kepala chanyeol yg berada di ceruk leher sebelah kanan. berniat lepas dari pelukan suaminya. Mata sipit nan indah itu sedikit terbuka.

Chanyeol yang mendapati sang istri ingin melepaskan diri. semakin menguatkan pelukan nya.

"Biarkan seperti ini baek."

"Bahu ku kedinginan bodoh!"

"Kan sudah aku peluk, pelukan penuh cinta dari suami mu, jauh lebih hangat dari pada selimut yang tebal nya 100centi!"

Mata baekhyun yang sudah terbuka dengan sempurna, perlahan memutar karena mendengar ucapan konyol sang suami. bahkan ini terlalu pagi untuk mendengar ocehan konyol seorang park chanyeol.

Dengan sedikit menambah tenaga,baekhyun melepaskan diri lalu berusaha untuk duduk. Hanya pergerakan kecil,tapi bagian bawah nya terasa nyeri.

Karena focus bergerak untuk duduk,baekhyun sampai tidak sadar selimut itu sudah melorot hingga perut.

Ia terkejut karena kini bukan hanya bahu nya yang terasa dingin tapi seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos.

"OMO!" teriak baekhyun buru buru menutup dada nya menggunakan selimut hingga ke punggung. sampai membuat selimut yang juga menutup tubuh bagian atas chanyeol tersingkap sebatas perut. Sedikit lagi saja baekhyun menarik selimut itu. maka tubuh polos chanyeol akan terlihat semua.

o ow.

Baekhyun memerah sempurna.

Lalu dengan ragu menoleh ke arah sang suami. berharap chanyeol masih memejam kan mata nya.

"Apa?" tanya chanyeol dengan mata sebulat ikan kembung ketika baekhyun menatap nya dengan raut cemas namun menggemaskan. Chanyeol sudah setengah duduk sambil bersandar.

Baekhyun kembali merona melihat tubuh abs chanyeol yang tersingkap.

"Kenapa kau buru buru menutupi tubuh mu? Kau tau?! kau persis terlihat seperti remaja yang di habis perkosa oleh kekasihnya" chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah chanyeol. memberi deathglare mematikan.

"Baekhyunnieee sayaang, perlu kau ketahui lagi, aku sudah melihat seluruh nya! OK semuanya! tak terlewatkan detail sekecilpun! kau punya dua tahi lalat di dadamu, lalu kau punya satu tanda lahir di dekat tulang rusuk mu dan satu tanda lagi di bagian punggung! Masih tak percaya aku sudah melihat semua nya?" baekhyun cengo mendengar ucapan chanyeol

"So, Berhenti menutup nutupi tubuh mu seperti itu sayang ku, Kita bercinta semalaman suntuk, bagaimana mungkin aku tak melihat tubuh polos mu itu" baekhyun merona parah.

Baekhyun mengutuk ingatan nya pagi ini. tidur dengan sangat lelap membuat ia kalau tadi malam ia melewati malam yang begitu panjang. Berbagi indah nya cinta kasih bersama sang suami. Setelah 2 bulan lama nya, Semalam lah malam yang paling bersejarah di hidup mereka. dan bisa bisa nya baekhyun tidak sadar di pagi hari nya.

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun untuk kembali berbaring.

"Kau mau kemana eum" Tanya chanyeol sambil mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun.

"Kau tidak lapar? aku ingin membuatkan sarapan"

"Sarapan ku sudah ada dalam pelukan ku. Jadi tak perlu kemana mana" Chanyeol kembali beringsut. membenamkan kepala nya diceruk leher baekhyun. menyesap aroma strawberry milik baekhyun.

"Ini tanggal berapa?" tanya chanyeol

"27 Juli"

"Ok aku akan mengingat nya. Hari bersejarah untuk pernikahan kita!"

Baekhyun tergelak

"Kau benar benar istri yang luar biasa baek, mengapa tidak setelah lulus SMA saja kita menikah eum? mungkin aku takkan henti henti nya menyentuh mu setiap malam!" chanyeol masih saja mengerjai ceruk leher istri nya. meniup niup dengan pelan,membuat baekhyun bergidik geli.

"Dasar otak pervert! Yang ada difikiran mu kan hanya hal hal seperti ini!"

"Tapi ini menyenangkan kan? Ayo jujur! katakan kalau kau menyukai nya Yang Mulia Byun Baekhyun"

"Aniyo! kau bertindak kasar dan brutal! liat akibat nya, hanya bergerak sedikit sudah nyeri begini! dan karena kau juga suara ku jadi serak!" Baekhyun meninju bahu chanyeol tidak bertenaga.

"ooh mau menyalahkan ku? memangnya siapa yang meminta ku untuk bergerak cepat eoh? siapa yang semalam mendesah seperti ini 'moreee yeollieeehh moreeehhh hhh jeballhhh ppalii! ahh oouhh fasthhhh!' " Chanyeol menirukan apa yang dialami baekhyun tadi malam, ples dengan ekspresi penuh nafsu yang menggoda ditambah desahan dan nafas yang terengah engah. Persis.

Kedua pipi chubby itu kembali merona. Kali ini memerah sempurna di seluruh permukaan wajah mulus tanpa cacat milik baekhyun. Sekelebat kejadian tadi malam hinggap dalam fikiran nya.

Baekhyun menyelipkan tangan nya dibalik selimut lalu mencubit kecil pinggang polos chanyeol bertubi tubi.

"ahahahaha ok ok Ampun ibu Ratu, hamba jangan di cubit!"

"biar saja anak nakal harus dihukum!" Sedetik kemudian cubitan itu terhenti, kini berbalik, chanyeol yang menyerang baekhyun dengan gelitikan. di iringi dengan tawa bodohnya.

"hahahahaa hentikan yeollie~ yayayaya! hentikan chanyeol idiot" Chanyeol tak mendengar kan perintah baekhyun ia malah makin menarik tubuh baekhyun hingga permukaan kulit mereka kembali saling menyentuh.

Kedua nya masih tertawa riang, hingga tak sengaja atau bagaimana, paha dalam baekhyun menubruk sesuatu di bawah sana. Seketika Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tangan nya yang menggelitik pinggang baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol seolah menyampaikan. 'ooppps tak sengaja' di tambah dengan cengiran lucu yang tercipta di bibir nya.

Sedangkan chanyeol menatap istrinya dengan tatapan tajam. namun penuh arti. ia menyeringai mengeluarkan smirk-yang menurut baekhyun amat menyeramkan-.

seolah menyiratkan, baekhyun berani berani nya membangun kan singa yang sedang tertidur pulas.!

"Kyaaaaaaa" Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika sepasang lengan kekar itu membawa dirinya berada pada posisi diatas tubuh sang suami.

Baekhyun melotot lalu memukul bahu tegap suaminya ketika mendapati chanyeol terkekeh melihat keterkejutan nya.

Wajah nya dan wajah chanyeol sejajar berhadapan hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Baekhyun sudah semerah buah apel.

Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak meraup bibir mungil rasa strawberry di hadapan nya. dan tautan itu kembali terjadi. tidak cukup lama karena Baekhyun melengguh merasakan sesak, ditambah pula dengan posisi seperti ini dada nya terasa terhimpit.

Chanyeol buru buru melepas kan tautan itu, takut istri cantik nya kehabisan nafas. tidak lucu jika di koran muncul berita 'Byun Baekhyun(22) tewas setelah melewati malam pertama nya karena kehabisan nafas ketika berciuman dengan sang suami'_._ Ok abaikan isi fikiran tak penting mu itu Park Chanyeol!

"aku tak ingin di hukum dengan cubitan ibu Ratu. Bukan itu hukuman yang aku inginkan" chanyeol pura pura merajuk.

Baekhyun mengerti apa maksud perkataan suami nya.

"Yeol kau tidak lelah?! kita baru tertidur kurang lebih 3 jam"

"Aku tidak lelah,tidak mengantuk,bahkan sangat fit baek"

"tidak kah kau menginginkan nya lagi babyyy?" lanjut chanyeol berbisik seductive di telinga baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengarahkan bola mata nya ke arah lain. asal tak melihat dua bola mata bening yang bulat itu.

Ia sangat malu untuk mengatakan 'iya'. ia tidak munafik mengatakan kalau kejadian tadi malam sungguh membuat nya ketagihan. Menginginkan nya lagi dan lagi. tapi bagaimana cara nya menyampaikan pada sang suami?! kalau menatap mata chanyeol dari sedekat ini saja ia sudah malu dan memerah.

"Lagi ne? itung itung olahraga pagi~" bujuk chanyeol dengan senyum idiot nya lengkap dengan sebuah aegyo andalan.

Baekhyun tak kuasa menolak. Mengingat pesan sang ibunda. bahwa jika menolak ia akan menjadi istri yang dilaknat.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lalu mengangguk anggukan kepala nya penuh semangat.

"Kali ini kau yang berkuasa baek, gantian. biar aku yang tergeletak pasrah" chanyeol terkekeh

"Curang! katanya mau olahraga pagi!" baekhyun mempoutkan bibir kecilnya. lalu bergerak untuk duduk.

"eumm biar kau bergerak baby~ liat lah lemak ini sudah menebal,kau perlu olahraga ekstra untuk membakarnya~" goda chanyeol sambil mencubiti perut baekhyun.

"INI BUKAN LEMAK YA!" sontak baekhyun menampar tangan chanyeol yang mencubiti perut nya. Wanita langsing dan sexy mana yang tidak sensitif ketika ada lelaki apalagi suami sendiri mengatakan kalau diri nya berlemak. tidak kah semua orang tau,? ia berusaha menjaga tubuh ideal nya sedemikian rupa. Tapi dengan tega nya suami nya sendiri mengatakan ia berlemak. sungguh tak berperasaan.

Rasanya baekhyun ingin menangis.

"Aku hanya bercanda sayang, jangan di anggap serius dong,kalau kau berubah gendut seperti badut pun aku tetap suami mu~"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol kesal.

"Oh ayolah baby, apa kau tak kasian? sesuatu yang tengah kau duduki itu sudah sangat tersiksa sedari butuh kehangatan" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman menggoda.

Sedangkan baekhyun mengeluarkan ekspresi o_O ketika mendengar ucapan chanyeol.

Detik berikut nya mari kita biar kan saja mereka berbuat sesuka hati^_^

_ .oOo-_

"Huaaaaa mmmaaa huaaaaa huaaaaa mmmaaa"

"Sebentar sayang eomma~ eomma sedang membuatkan makanan mu" Luhan terlihat kerepotan di dalam dapur. sedikit tergesa gesa karena mendengarkan suara tangis jungkook.

"Huaaaaa mmaaaa huaaaa mmaaaa"

"iya iya sebentar" Luhan buru buru menglap tangan basahnya. lalu beranjak pada pintu kamar yg terbuka.

"aisssshhh bocah itu! masih saja bisa terlelap dengan nyenyak! padahal anak nya menangis sekencang ini! aah jinja!" omel luhan ketika mendapati suaminya begelung nyaman dibalik selimut.

"Cup cup cup anak eomma~ uljima~ uljima" Luhan mengangkat putra kecil nya yang berdiri berpegangan pada batasan box bayi yang tingginya sebatas leher jungkook. Anak nya itu menangis sambil menghentak hentak kan kaki nya.

Sehun menggeliat ketika mendengar suara sang istri.

"Kenapa tak kau angkat dia dulu hun~ah? Aku sedang memasak di belakang!" Luhan menatap sehun kesal.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menggendong nya dalam keadaan seperti ini hannie? Aku saja tak tau celana ku dimana" ucap sehun masih dalam keadaan terpejam

"Kau kan bisa melilitkan selimutnya!"

"itu merepotkan! lagian aku masih sangat mengantuk! Kita baru tidur jam 4 hannie~ catat jam 4!"

"Aku tau! Tapi bisa kah kau mendahulukan anak mu di banding ego mu?! memang nya salah siapa kita baru tidur jam 4 hah?Kau janji hanya 1 atau 2 kali, tapi apa? kau yang menghajarku sampai jam 4! itu salah mu sendirikan?!" Luhan tak habis fikir. Sifat kekanakan sehun belum berubah sepenuh nya meskipun setelah kehadiran jungkook. Ia masih sehun yang dulu. Yang masih berjiwa seperti remaja lekaki. Padahal sehun sudah 20 tahun, sudah berkepala dua seharus nya dia sudah meninggalkan sifat sifat remaja nya apalagi posisi nya sekarang sebagai kepala rumah tangga dan dia seorang Ayah.

Luhan menghela nafas nya pelan. berusaha meredam emosi. Ini terlalu pagi untuk sebuah pertengkaran.

Sehun sengaja tidak menanggapi perkataan luhan. ia sangat mengenal istri nya luar dan dalam

Karena jika ia kembali bersuara yang ada hanya adu mulut. dan sebenarnya tidak baik untuk pagi hari

Ia tidak boleh melawan emosi luhan. karena dengan sendirinya luhan akan kembali melembut setelah mereda.

Luhan mengarah kan jari telunjuk nya ke tepian bibir jungkook. dan bayi mungil itu mengikuti jari sang ibu. Tandanya ia haus.

"Haus eumm?" luhan membawa bayi nya untuk berbaring di ranjang.

dan terbukti, bayi nya meraup ASI dengan sangat bersemangat.

Luhan membelai belai poni bayi tampan nya. Poni itu sudah cukup lama tidak dicukur membuat wajah bayi nya sedikit tertutup. namun dengan begitu, jungkook makin terlihat persis seperti appa nya. Luhan tersenyum melihat betapa lucu nya jungkook yang terlihat mengantuk namun masih tetap bersemangat menyedot ASI nya.

Ia beralih menatap sang suami

Pancaran mata sehun penuh dengan sorot kebahagiaan melihat dua malaikat di hadapan nya. Ia juga tak menyangka malaikat kecil nya itu akan tumbuh dengan sangat imut. Lihat lah,rasanya sehun ingin menggigiti pipi jungkook saking gemas nya. Pandangan nya masih belum terlepas dari bayi nya yang sedang menyusu. ditambah modus terselubung~ memandang milik istri nya yang sedang di emut si malaikat kecil. itung itung pemandangan bonus. Dasar pervert.!

"Tak usah memandang dengan begitu! seakan kau tak akan melihat nya besok! Tak puas dengan semalaman suntuk eoh?!" luhan mengerti maksud pandangan suami nya itu. Luhan sangat mengenal sehun. yeah

"Lu~ setelah kookie kenyang, giliran aku ne?" sehun beraegyo

"ANDWAE! Kau gila sehun? ini sudah pagi, aku sama sekali belum selesai memasak, anak mu mau makan apa eoh? dan apa kau akan kenyang hanya dengan bercinta seharian?! aku tak mau~"

"sekali saja lu~ ayolaaah~"

"kau tau?! kata 'sekali' yang kau ucap kan akan berakhir menjadi 'berkali kali'!"

Sehun cemberut. ia merajuk manja

"Aku ingin mengajak kookie kerumah jaejoong eomma, eomma mu bilang para nenek hari ini akan membuat cookies disana. Aku ingin belajar membuat kue."

"Tapi nanti jungkook tak punya teman disana"

"kau melupakan keponakan mu? dasar paman durhaka!"

"Cheryl jadi berlibur disini?"

"Ya baru sampai tadi malam, katanya ingin langsung kesini, tapi eomma mu melarang."

"Kalau kau dan kookie pergi lalu aku bagaimana?! kalau aku tinggal dirumah pasti membosan kan! tapi kalau aku ikut juga tak kalah membosan kan melihat repot nya para wanita jika sudah berkumpul."

"Lakukan sesuka mu" ucap luhan sambil merapikan kacing piyama nya.

"kalau begitu aku akan menyusul kai saja! ouh aku merindukan sepupu hitam kuuu~"

"Jangan membual yang aneh aneh"

Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidur. selagi jungkook terlelap ia bisa lanjut memasak.

"Lu~ pleaseeee sekaliiiiiiii saja! aku janji!"

"Andwae! aku mau memasak!"

"Lu-"

"tidak untuk pagi ini atau sama sekali tak akan ada jatah selama sebulan penuh!" penawaran yang mutlak.

Glek~

Sehun seketika ciut mendengar nya. Sebulan bukan lah waktu yang sebentar. dia lebih memilih menahan nya di pagi ini dari pada kehilangan malam malam indah nya selama sebulan penuh. Mungkin pagi ini rejekinya di kamar mandi.

"Ok~ aku tak kan memaksa" luhan tersenyum menang mendengar nada ucapan sehun yang lemas.

"Jaga dia baik baik sampai aku selesai memasak hun~ah, jangan sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur, Arra?"

"nde~"

Lalu terdengar pintu kamar tertutup.

"Kau lihat kan kookie~ eomma mu tega pada appa~ Hiks" Sehun hanya mampu mengadu pada bayi kecil nya yang tertidur pulas.

.OoO-

"Yeolhh berhentihh hh hahh hh se.. benn tarrrhh, handphone ku ber bunyiihhh"

Chanyeol tak mengindahkan ucapan istrinya.

Baekhyun berusaha meraih HP nya yang berdering di atas nakas di sebelah kanan ranjang.

"aiisssshhh siapa sih,?! mengganggu saja!" Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring mengulurkan tangan raksasa nya yang panjang meraih HP itu.

"Kyungsoo~ abaikan saja! paling bukan hal yang penting" chanyeol memperlihatkan nama yang tertera di layar handphone baekhyun, lalu hendak meletakan kembali benda itu.

"Andwaehhh siapa tau inihh hh penting yeolhh masalahhh kampuss ahh" baekhyun masih belum berhenti.

"Kau mau menerima telfon dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Makanya berhenti dulu dobi bodoh! idiot! Lepaskan tangan mu dari pinggang ku!" ucap baekhyun galak sambil menampar tangan chanyeol.

Ia kemudian mengatur nafas nya yang terengah engah sebelum menerima panggilan dari sahabat nya itu.

"Yaahhh soo~iee ada apa hh hh?"

_"__**Kau kenapa baek?"**_

"Aniyo... Gwaenchana~ ada perlu apa eumhh?"

_**"lalu kenapa kau seperti terengah engah begitu?"**_

"eunghh biasaa hh olahraga pagi, kecil kecilan hhh hehehhehh" baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengatur nafas nya perlahan

_**"sejak kapan kau olahraga jam segini? bukan kah jadwal mu hanya sejam setiap hari dari jam 6 ke jam 7, ini sudah jam setengah sembilan baek, kau salah minum sesuatu? mendadak kebiasaan mu jadi berubah drastis begini?"**_

"aku terlambat bangun" baekhyun melirik chanyeol yang sudah terlihat kesal

"aishhh kenapa malah membicarakan jadwal olahraga ku eoh? cepat katakan ada apa kau menelpon? aku sedang sibuk"

_**"Aku tau kau sibuk dengan suami mu! dasar pengantin baru~ sedikit sedikit tak bisa di ganggu!"**_

"cepat katakan soo~iee aku bisa dibunuh yeollie jika lama lama!"

_**"Drama Queen! ada yang ingin aku ceritakan pada mu dan lulu. rencana nya jam makan siang aku mengajak kalian di kafe biasa. tapi lulu dan para halmoeni sedang ada acara membuat kue di rumah jae eomma dan aku juga ingin ikut. sekalian menambah koleksi resep ku. Lulu bilang bagaimana kalau sore hari di taman belakang setelah membuat kue selesai. Kau bisa datang kan?"**_

"Tapi-"

_**"ayolah baek~ sekalian menikmati minum teh bersama. Sejak bersuami kau jarang meluangkan waktu untuk kami" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada merajuk**_

"Ok Ok sore kan?tunggu aku ne~ sudah dulu yah soo~ie byee chagiii~"

Plip

"Ok jangan memandangi aku dengan tatapan menyeramkan seperti itu park!"

"Kau tau?! aku paling tidak suka kalau kita sedang bercinta lalu di ganggu! see~bukan hal yang terlalu penting kan!?"

"Kurasa cukup penting. Kyungsoo ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada ku."

"terserah" chanyeol merajuk

Baekhyun gemas melihat chanyeol yang seperti ini. Ia menggerak kan tubuh nya perlahan lahan. berniat menggoda chanyeol.

Tiba tiba tubuh mungil itu terbanting ke sisi ranjang di sebelah chanyeol.

"Kau harus dihukum karena telah berbuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal byun baek!"

"dengan senang hati" jawab baekhyun lengkap dengan cengiran nya.

"Oh sudah berani rupanya~ jangan harap kau bisa selamat hingga tengah malam nanti!"

"Tapi yeol~ aku sudah ada janji nanti sore bertemu mereka di rumah eomma mu, boleh yaah?" baekhyun beragyeo

chanyeol melirik jam.

"Ok,masih banyak waktu hingga sore nanti! Setelah ini kita coba di kolam berenang yuk?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"haa aku juga ingin di dapur. di pantri ! seperti nya ditangga juga mengasyikan. Di karpet berbulu diruang televisi juga baek~ ayo lakukan di semua tempat!"

"It's Up to you Park!"

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

"heii kau melamun terus! Tak baik cowo jomblo melamun!" Ledek Taemin,yeoja cantik yang berbalut dress hitam itu pada seorang teman kampusnya.

"Jomblo? ahahaha"

"Ya! kau lupa?! baru kemarin kau minta di carikan teman wanita untuk minum eum? bagaimana? kau berakhir diranjang?"

"Aku tidak jomblo! tapi pria kesepian!"

"cih! menggelikan! ahahaha aku baru ingat kalau kau tengah berpisah benua dengan kekasih mu itu, efek jauh dari nya membuat mu semengerikan ini kai! Kau pasti sering di beri layanan terbaik. baru dua bulan saja kau sudah uring uringan mencari belaian wanita ahahaha" taemin tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Kalau kau bukan kekasih nya minho hyung sudah ku rubuhkan kau di kamar ku!"

"Ya boleh saja, kalau Minho mengizinkan nya, kita bisa main bertiga, Bagaimana?" goda taemin masih dengan kekehan nya.

"Nappeun Yeoja!"

"Tapi aku rasa kalau kau berani mengatakan seperti itu pada minho-ku, Kau kembali ke korea hanya tinggal nama tuan Kim Jong in. heii Jawab pertanyaan ku tadi?! bagaimana kau dan shelin?"

"Hanya make out! aku mabuk berat sampai tak mampu menggerakan badan ku lagi".

"Payah! Ayo antarkan aku ke Club biasa, Anak Design ada pesta malam ini. dan minho sudah menunggu. Kalau kau memang sangat butuh terpuas kan aku bisa carikan teman ku yang bisa kau ajak tidur,aku jamin kau tak akan kecewa, bagaimana?"

Kai terlihat ragu ragu dengan ajakan taemin.

"ayolaah~" taemin mengeluarkan aegyeo nya.

"Baik lah, aku tak pernah menang dari aegyo mu!"

Kemudian taemin menyeret kai sedikit terburu buru menuju mobil nya.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Kyungsoo telihat sedang sibuk memilih milih cookies dengan bentuk paling lucu. Ia menunggu luhan menyelesaikan panggangan kue terakhir. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi kayu yang melingkar dengan sebuah meja bulat didepan nya,tepat di bawah pohon maple sambil mengawasi jungkook dan cheryl yang sedang asik bermain di atas rumput yang berlapis tikar piknik.

Mereka kini berada di taman belakang rumah keluarga Park-tempat berlangsung nya acara lamaran Chanyeol dan baekhyun 2 bulan lalu-.

"Taraaaaa ini dia kue special buatan luhan eommaa" luhan memperlihatkan hasil masakan nya pada kyungsoo-ala chef-.

"Lu~ kenapa warna nya terlalu coklat?"

"Iya, jadi terlihat seperti warna kulit kekasih mu soo~ aku sedikit terlambat mengangkatnya" luhan terkekeh geli.

Air muka kyungsoo mendadak berubah,mengingat seseorang yg di maksud luhan.

"Lu-"

"Anyeooong everybody~" Seru baekhyun dengan ceria ketika memasuki taman.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan bepandangan ketika melihat cara berjalan baekhyun sedikit berbeda.

"Heiiii kookiiee aunty kangen padamu~ oohh bogoshipoyoo aegy~ya mumumumu" baekhyun langsung menghampiri jungkook lalu mengangkat nya. mencium pipi tembam itu bertubi tubi.

"aaa aaaa mbuumm aaaa mbuum" jungkook berontak dalam gendongan baekhyun . ia ingin diturun kan. kembali pada mainan nya di bawah sana. Tapi aunty nya yang satu ini tidak mengerti. malah semakin mencium bahkan menggigit pipi nya.

"Baek jangan ganggu dia bermain. kalau dia menangis susah di diamkan."

"ok lu eomma~ bye kookie~ aunty kesana dulu, sudah lama tak bergosip hehehe"

"ehm~ lu seperti nya ada yang sudah tidak perawan lagi nih~" Kyungsoo menyenggol luhan, berniat menggoda baekhyun.

"Yaaah aku juga sudah bisa menebak soo. Ada yang abis dibobol nih kaya nya. ahahahaha" Lalu kedua nya tertawa terbahak bahak.

"YA! Apa maksud pembicaraan kalian?!" baekhyun melotot.

"Ciee soo~ie ada yang marah marah karena sedang di bicarakan."

"Iya Lu, Liat lah dia sampai pake syal segala. Kau berani bertaruh? aku jamin itu pasti penuh noda" kyungsoo terkekeh melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang sudah memerah,ntah karena malu atau menahan marah.

"Kalian kalau sudah kompak! Pasti membully ku! OK tunggu saja pembalasan nya!" Baekhyun merajuk.

"cieee ngambeeek niih~" ucap kyungsoo dan luhan kompak.

"Yang abis malem pertamaan ga boleh sensitif gitu dong~"

"Ya! Bagaimana kalian tau?!"

"Kau lupa?! kami berdua jauh lebih berpegalaman dari mu baek!" kyungsoo menimpali.

"Berapa ronde? Sampai jam berapa?" tanya luhan antusias

Baekhyun yang mendadak di introgasi kembali teringat.

"Yaaaa~~~" baekhyun mengelak lalu menundukkan kepala nya. Ia malu.

"Berapa lama eum? Jangan bilang seharian in- OH MY GOD BYUN BAEKHYUN!" tiba tiba kyungsoo menjerit!

"Jangan bilang kalau yang tadi pagi itu kau dan chanyeol-Aigooo! Kau berbohong padaku baek!?"

"Aniyoo soo~ aku kan bilang padamu sedang berolahraga, aku tidak berbohong kan? mulai sekarang aku memasuk kan nya ke daftar kegiatan olahraga pagi ku hehehe" baekhyun nyegir lebar.

"Aiissshhh dasar pengantin baru! Bagaimana? kalau melaksanakan apa yang sudah ajarkan?"

"Sudah Lu~ semua nya:D"

"Bagus!"

"Yeollie juga bilang kalau di belajar dari kai dan sehun" baekhyun menyeruput tes hangat nya perlahan.

"Jinjaaaa?"

baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya! biasa saja lu~" ucap baekhyun malas, melihat ekspresi luhan yang berlebihan.

"Yah aku hanya tak percaya baek~ sehun itu tipe pria yang monoton! bahkan musti aku yang harus bertindak duluan, musti aku yang agresif menyerang. Jadi aku rasa ilmu chanyeol lebih banyak dibanding sehun. Kau tau sendiri sehun itu terbiasa di manja dari pada memanjakan.! ia lebih memilih di puaskan daripada kalian tau,! Kalau bercinta dengan Oh sehun, seorang Xi Luhan sudah tidak punya harga diri lagi!" Luhan mengerucut kan bibir nya.

Sontak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak bahak

"Jangan bilang waktu kejadian Jungkook tercipta(?) Kau yang menyerang nya duluan?"

"Aku tak ingat apa pun soal kejadian itu baek! Yang aku ingat yah kejadian setelah menikah,dan yeah seperti yang aku ceritakan tadi." luhan terkekeh.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada chanyeol tak usah berguru pada siapa pun, apalagi sepupu hitam nya itu! chanyeol bilang kai itu bertindak ekstrim! benar begitu soo? aku lebih suka chanyeol menuntun mengikuti naluri" Baekhyun kembali menyengir.

"Pasti menyenangkan punya suami seperti kai, penuh tantangan dan hal baru!" gumam luhan.

Pletak!

"Awww sakit baek! kenapa memukul ku?!" Luhan mengelus elus jidat nya. walaupun hanya nampan berbahan plastik tetap saja terasa sakit.

"kenapa kau malah memikirkan kai?!"

"Aku bukan memikirkan kai, aku hanya berfikir akan sangat menyenangkan kalau sehun seperti kai!"

"Terima suami mu apa adanya lu!"

"kalau aku tak menerima dia apa adanya mungkin sampai sekarang aku tak akan menerima ajakan nya menikah baek!"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam melihat perdebatan kedua sahabat nya. Hati nya meringis tiap kali mendengar nama kekasih nya disebut.

"Tapi seharus nya kau-"

"Chingudeul~" perdebatan baekhyun dan luhan terhenti mendengar panggilan lirih dari kyungsoo.

"Ya?" saut kedua nya kompak

"Sebenarnya aku mengajak kalian kesini untuk menceritakan sesuatu, jujur aku rindu pada perdebatan kalian yang seperti ini, tapi ini jauh lebih penting girls, aku tak mampu memendam nya sendiri" Kyungsoo berubah sendu

"Ada apa soo~ie? kau ada masalah berat? Ayo ceritakan! kami pasti membantu" baekhyun menggeser posisi duduk nya ke sebelah kyungsoo lalu merangkul bahu mungil yang sedikit bergetar itu.

Kyungsoo meraih tas nya. Lalu mengeluarkan benda itu dan meletakkan diatas meja tanpa bersuara.

"Soo! Jangan katakan ini milik mu?!" Luhan memekik tertahan.

"Itu milik ku" lirih kyungsoo.

"Astaga! Kalau dia ada disini sudah ku bunuh si pesek itu aisssh" gerutu luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa soo~ie?" tanya baekhyun lembut.

"aishh dengan sok nya kim jong in bilang kau dan dia akan aman hingga kau selesai kuliah kan?! Tapi apa?! omongan nya tak bisa di percaya!"

"Lu~" baekhyun menegur.

"Tapi baek~ kyungsoo akan ke eropa. Bagaimana dengan beasiswanya,?! Soo kau tak akan menolak tawaran menjadi dosen itu kan?! Korea National University of Arts bukan sembarangan soo! dan Itu impian mu!

"Jika disuruh memilih antara beasiswa untuk menjadi dosen dan bayi ku, aku akan memilih bayi ini lu~"

"Tapi kesempatan ini tidak datang dua kali soo~ kau hanya perlu melanjutkan nya setahun lagi!" Luhan menghela nafas nya dengan berat

"Tapi tidak dalam keadaan hamil:( aiiisssshhhhh kim jong in pabbo! bagaimana kalian seceroboh ini kyung?! Tidak kah kalian berfikir hanya setahun lagi!" luhan masih mengomel.

"Terakhir kali,sebelum ia berangkat lu. setelah aku menerima lemparan bunga di Pernikahan baekhyun. Kai tiba tiba marah tanpa sebab. Kami bertengkar,Lalu dia mengantar ku pulang."

"Pantas kau tak muncul di resepsiku"

"Setelah makan malam ia menjemput ku untuk menginap di apartemen nya. Tapi kami kembali bertengkar. lebih hebat di banding ketika acara pernikahan mu selesai. Kai bertindak kasar, Ia menampar ku untuk yang pertama kali nya. aku merasa dia bukan kai pada malam itu, sampai pada akhir nya ia memaksaku untuk melakukan nya. Aku hanya bisa menangis baek, berulang kali aku katakan pada nya kalau aku sedang dalam masa subur. Tapi dia tidak mendengarkan ku. Kilatan mata nya penuh emosi."

"Kau sudah memberitahu perihal ini padanya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun.

"Dia menghancurkan impian mu soo!" hardik luhan

"Lu~ kita tidak bisa menyalahkan kai sepenuh nya. beasiswa itu kyungsoo baru menerima nya minggu kemarin kan?! ,"

"Bela saja terus adik kesayangan mu itu" baekhyun cemberut ketika mendapatkan sebuah sautan judes dari luhan.

"Tak apa Lu, ini memang sudah takdir ku. Demi apapun aku akan tetap memilih anak ini"

"Lebih baik kau segera minta di nikahi dari pada dia semakin membuat mu hancur soo~" Luhan bangkit dari duduk nya lalu membawa jungkook dan keponakan nya memasuki rumah.

"Perkataan luhan Jangan di masukan ke hati ne?" Baekhyun mengelus lengan kyungsoo

"Aku paham mengapa luhan seperti itu baek, Ia tak ingin apa yang terjadi pada nya juga terjadi pada ku. Tapi aku percaya pasti ada cara lain untuk mewujudkan impian. Mungkin beasiswa ini bukan jalan ku."

"Aku saran kan, kau beritahu kai, segera bicarakan soal pernikahan"

"Tapi baek program pertukaran pelajaran nya masih berlangsung hingga tahun depan"

"Yang penting dia harus tau kalau kau sedang mengandung anak nya!"

-oOoOoOoOo-

"...nde sebentar lagi aku akan pulang"

"..."

"aku mengantar kyungsoo pulang kerumah, lalu mampir sebentar menemani dia sampai lay eomma pulang"

"..."

"ok bye yeobo~ nada saranghaeyo muach muach muach"

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata nya. Baekhyun masih seperti remaja yang berpacaran.

Kyungsoo meraih handphone nya di atas nakas lalu berdiri memandang kerlap kerlip lampu di luar sana dari kaca jendela.

Ia berdiri membelakangi baekhyun yang sedang tiduran dikasur.

Samar samar baekhyun mendengar kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya melalui panggilan beda benua itu.

Baekhyun juga mendengar kata "pernikahan" di sela sela pembicaraan yang terkesan kaku

"Kai~" kyungsoo mendadak beku mendengar jawaban seseorang di seberang sana sedetik kemudian ia tak mampu bergerak. hingga handphone berwarna pink itu melorot jatuh begitu saja dari tangan nya yang masih tertempel di telinga.

PRAANG!

bersamaan dengan bunyi hancurnya handphone itu, tubuh mungil kyungsoo juga merosot kebawah kemudian terisak parah.

"Soo gwaenchana?! ada apa? apa yang di katakan kai? jawab soo!" baekhyun panik.

Namun kyungsoo tak mampu berkata apapun, tangis nya semakin pecah.

Baekhyun buru buru meraih handphone nya yang berada di atas kasur.

"KAI APA YANG KAU-"

"Noona~" lirih seseorang diseberang sana.

-oOoOoOoOo-

Yang di atas termasuk NC gak sih? *bingung

wkwkwkws

Sorry yah untuk NC di chapter 2 nya mengecewakan, Banyak yang bilang kurang greget sama kurang hot?

Jujur yu ga bisa bikin loh~

Banyak yang minta nc lagi ? *yu mikir keras*

Sebener nya untuk ffNC yu punya NC writer specialist *ah gayaan lu! ahaha

Si sheila sama Laras eonni,,

mereka sering yu jadiin tempat konsultasi(?) wkwkwkwk

Kaya FF yu yg lain, itu nc nya bukan yu yang bikin , yah kalau ada yang berbaik hati mau bikinin, tinggal kasih~ tar tak copiin ke ff nya wkwkwkwk

Jadi maaf yah.

Maaf untuk keterlambatan jadwal update, yg hampir 2 bulan.

Inspirasi pasang surut nih

semoga di chapter 3 ga mengecewakan. respon nya bagus:) soalnya yu sedih ff Yu yang My Roommate MY soulmate sepi banget hiks ;'(

Oh iya mau sekalian ngasih tau itu sequel nya bukan CHANBAEK maupun BBHKTY,ok

kalau mau sequel nya silahkan tunggu cerita nya keluar di akun Han YuRi - MilkHunHan, kalian bisa menebak itu sequel nya bakal siapa ahahaha setelah mengklik akun tersebut, kenapa sequel terpisah? karena ini FF kolaborasi. :)

Yu terbuka kok kalau ada yang mau kolaborasi :) hehehe

uh niat nya di chpter ini mau ngeluarin krisho moment, efek ngeliat mommy yu ngesomething~ duh daddy bisa gitu yah pisah lama lama dari mommy?

Yu sedih banget jadi nya, yeah kita masih bersyukur sebagai chanbaekhardshipper masih bisa ngeliat moment mesra nya baek sama yeol dimana aja walaupun pada "kenyataan" nya baek pacaran.

Tapi kalo krishohardshipper kaya yu? bisa apa? ngangenin moment mereka itu sampe ngerasain sakit segini nya, kadang suka mikir kalo lagi ngeliat video jaman dulu, 'kapan yah krisho bisa kaya gitu lagi?' 'kapan ini' 'kapan itu'

duuh mikirin nya aja yu udah mau mewek lagi :'(

Kebayang ga kalo chanbaek kaya gitu? diihhh amit amit! jangan sampe!

*eh malah curhat._.v

Udah segitu dulu aja deh ya,,

Ini balasan untuk review chapter 1 dan 2, bagi yg ga mau baca bisa langsung melesat ke kotak review ne?

hehehe

Hchy : nc nya kurang memuaskan? kaya sehun dong*plak! *istridurhaka* kita liat saja yaah

Chanbaek yaa: ini udh dilanjut^^

Yeollo : Iya gapapa^^ ini udh lanjut,direview lg yah

monggu88 : aku kaisooshipperakut(?) *ga ada yg nanya* yeol kan asli nya emg begitu wkwkwkw

Choi hyun young : kapan kai ngelamar kyung? coba tanyakan pada rumput tetangga(?) wkwkwk becanda pisss._.v

Lee : ini udah yah

Baeksounds : iya tuh kyung tekdung anak kai. Kita liat saja hahaha. iya ini udh ganti rate kok

Park Byun: ini udah selesai lebaran-_- maaf yaah :'(

Septacha: kurang panas? bacanya berdiri di samping yeol coba wkwkwk pasti kringetan :p

Syifa : cipa aaa~ seneng deh baca review kamu yg panjang ㅋㅋ makasih yaah

Rly. : Baekhyun ga akan bs nolak yeol :D

Dragonhun385 : Hahahaha kita liat saja*kyuhyunsmirk

Rachel suliss : nikah? kita liat saja yaa:p mereka bisa kenal karena sahabatan dari sekolah,kalo diceritain ntr garing wkwk

Bluekey4 : hahaha Jangan salahkan diriku *mohon ampun*

ohoonrat : iya ada nc nya-_- ini udah ganti rate kok:)

komozaku mitzuki : Jangan panggil min-_-" panggil yu aja.. ok, direview lg yah

Nur991fah : semoga^^

Anggi32897 : iya pengantin baru mah masih hangat,makanya sweet mulu, tapi yah kedepan nya siapa yg tau? *smirk

Park Baekkie: CB nya jangan berantem? ga janji yaah._. *CHSdurdaha*

Bellasung21 : Mereka bukan polos tapi sok polos wkwks makasih ud nungguin di review lagi

Ovihyunee : cieee yg tegar banget kalo soal bbhkty wkwkwk thankyou yah irma atas repiu nya:) yu jd semangat.

Chanbaek : ini bahkan sebulan setelah lebaran *maap* makasih udh mau nungguin^^

Jeonjungkookkk : Eh anak nya hunhan ngerepiu *ngakakdulu* kamu udah bisa baca ff kookiee?/ga

(abaikan) ahaha kaisoo nikah? kita liat saja apa yg bakal terjadi.

xlkslbccdtks : Iya baek sok jual mahal, padahal murah /eh? *digamparyeol*

Han77 : Makasih review nya Ayuna :* di review lagi yuk

starbucks91 : Liar? wkwkw ini emang gak bikin basah, coba baca nya di dalem kolam berenang._. pasti basaah *apaaan NC lagi? x_x

iya soo tekduung anak nya kai wkwks

byunnieee : Iya ini dilanjut^^

indaaaaaahhh : Huaaaa indah review kamu panjang banget~ yu suka reader tipe pencurhat(?) kaya indah wkwkws makasih ripiu nya yu seneng:D di ripiu lagi yah semoga ini ga mengecewakan:D

EXO Love EXO : nama anak chanbaek,? Nanti kita diskusi kan,ok? wong jadi aja belom wkwkwkwk siapa tau yeol mandul *muka polos

Chanyeol langsung gorok gue ahaha

Shin Yo Young : Kaisoo wedding? kita lihat saja tanggal main nya.

Bluepink exo-xoxo couple : Chanbaek sering main? sering kok, sering banget malah, noh di dorm wkwkw*sotoy

Guest : terimakasih dukungan nya ^^

Kim Chan min : yee ketauan :p iya gpp kok tapi di ripiu lagi yah, makasih udh mau baca

Lim Shixun : Kenapa kamu bahas pisang ambon? O_O Lol *aku keinget seseorang

Mhrs826 : ini di lanjut yah

Baekheechanlove : ini keseluruhan rate M tapi kalo perchapter tergantuung~ :D

didinsoo: kaya nya harapan kamu belom terkabul / di review lagi yah

Bekichan77 : Yu galau? emberaan sih ahaha tapi yah yu bodo amat deh sama pasangan satu itu. Review kamu bikin ngakak mulu yu seneng *kecupbasah*

Jangan! kamu jangan dibunuh tar ga ada yg ngelucu lagi di kotak repiu*tear* Kamu tau? aku sebel sama roomate! hahaha tuh di ff ky yg MRMS tak bikin mereka main di toilet roomate ahahaha

Park faro : selamat datang^^ di ff gaje ku

Inna'imnida : Yu mesum? ahahaha emang eonni ku~ *ngakakkyuhyun(?)

kan di ajarin sehun :p cieee keliatan banget suka baca ff nc niih~ ye tau semua model nc ayooo ketauan wkwkw

Itstiaramisu : ciee yg baca ff exo gara gue wkwk, thx mak lafyu :*

Rifda Fairuzs : Kamu request anak nya chanbaek itu taehyung? OMG~ Andwae! Yu bisa di penggal bapake-_- taehyung itu beda pabrik(?) taetae itu udah hak cipta daehyun dan baekhyun. Yu bisa di gorok fans nya Hyunfamily nanti ahaha

Uchihasesura-chan : bikin merinding? nc nya nyeremin yah/ga? ahaha? dan kamu suka? whoaaa *sujud syukur* aku seneng kalau reader bisa bahagia :D

Sweetbanana92 : kamu mau nafas buatan dari sapa? nih pilih seme macho atu atu *sodorin kai kris chan kalo sehun punya ku :p * Ini HOT? #speechless

Benivella: Frontal ? speechless lagi, ahahaha padahal yu udh susah bgt memilah kata biar bahasanya di perlembut(?) tapi yah ini udah ganti Rate. jadi M kok, ya mau ga mau bahasanya emg frontal

Chanbaek22 : terimakasih sudah mau membaca? di rpiu lagi^^

Nenehcabil : Yeah chanbaek is real *jiwa fujo kumat

Rapbyun: Kaisoo emang begitu! Kai kan yadong *dicincang soo

Strawwbaekki ; iya emang, yu lebih suka ff fluff, kalo angst mah bikin nyesek

Park Byun : Makasih yah yang udah super sabar nungguin ff gaje ini

Deestoria : Chapter depan eksplisit? O_o ayang yang buat deh-_- aku nya ga bisa :( sinbell moment sudah punah-" makasih yah ripiu nya, aku ngakak *kecup basah

94 : Yeah chanbaek forever dong(y) gak peduli apapun yg terjadi.

Shallow Lin : iya nih banyak yang minta NC waktu ngeliat responnya yu makin semangat lanjut nih, diripiu lagi yah

Octaviani : mudah mudahan ga discontinue yah, doain yu makin lancar dpt ide,yu semangat nulis karena respon kalian

Exindira : ahaha kalo keinget pasangan itu emang bawaan nya ngedumel. Kyungsoo? nooh dia tekdung anak nya kai.

Prince Pink : nc nya kurang hot? nc bukan ahlinya yu ahahaha. baek emang nakal. sok kalem pdhl agresif~ sok nolak tar malah minta lagi *plak. Ini chap 3 emang lama/ thx yh udh mau nungguin ff abal ini

Melaquerer Chanbaek yeol : hahaha maap tbc tdk pada tempat nya mel._. sorry utk ensi nya/ yu ga bisa malah sok sok'an buat mel :( yah begono lah hasil nya,mengecewakan ya? :(

Lu-ttledeer : iya eonni tau,kmu nungguin dedek dari yeol appa baek umma, udah kesiksa bathin yah punya adek kaya taehyung? *pukpukpuk

hahaha yg nyaranin saya cari inspirasi siapa? kalo ga karna support dr kamu diriku ga akan beraniiii *tutupmuka

Kim Hyunsoo: kaisoo emang lebih dulu, yeah you know kaisoo so well(?) kai sama kyung emang parah~ liat deh di TLP mereka saling grepa grepe satu sama lain-_-

Younlaicious88 : iya tuh bentar lagi baek juga pervert*nahloh(?) kyung kan emang begitu, polos tapi kalo ngomong pasti judes kadang nusuk ahahaha. kalo kai mah emg udh rajanya.

Kim mi cha : iya kado kamu mana? kado dulu baru tak traktir lontong sayur :p Krisho? *mendadak hujan abu abu* iya dong, pcy gitu loh~ untuk chemnin please abaikan! daku stuck mikirin cast buat mereka, tar gada chenmin kamu malah protes lagi-_- iya qaqa baru nyadar kalau ff ini memancing aura mesum wkwkwks

chanbaek alwayshee : ini udah di lanjut^^ di ripiu lagi yah

FdzAurora92(eonni ganti nama akun kan? yu lupa) : Ayyoo wassap ibu Ratu? wkwkwk yaps si yeol mah bkan kebelet nikah,kebelet kawin iya *plak! baek feminim? emang dari orok nya begono,cabe! kaisoo ya? sip tak pikirin part kaisoo nya nanti yah ~ noh chanbaek udah firstnight kan? ahaha kalo bdsm bukan porsi(?) nya chanbaek , cb mah di kasih yang semut semut(?) aja udah merinding kalo bdsm porsinya kris ama kai :p thankyou yah :* *kibarbenderabananass

pcybbh : iya makasih udh muji ff abal abal ini :)

VitCB9 : rate naik turun, udah naik turun lagi wkwkw :p

Byun Snow : itu udah M di chap2 M abal abal wkwks tenang~ yg yadong ga cuma kamu kok, noh yang lain juga *lirik reader atu atu* (digaplok reader)

Delight dobi : Jangan dipikirin ah~ bikin cape ati, pacarnya baek kan aslinya cuma yeol seorang*ayay!

Kim Leera : Kaisoo? tunggul tanggal main nya :D *sok misterius* Yu kaisooshipperakut juga kok(y)

lalalala: Iya yu percaya kamu ga boong ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ ati ati kalo senyum2 sendiri, makasih udh mau nungguin yah

dewo1804 : Chap 2 M ,chap 3 nya aman

Guest: Iya~ chan ingat kok~ dia kan pria sejati eaaa, baek mah kaga nolak tp cuma sok ga siap padahal pengen *digampar baek

Chanbaek : Yuk! *highfive* hohoho noh chanyeol udah 'iya iyain' baek *smirk

MajeyJannah97 : kamu author juga kan yak? yu juga baru baca ff kamu :D gegara ada yang ngerekomin di grup CIC ;) heheheehe Ayo lestarikan ff Chanbaek yg super fluff *yeah. Makasiih yah, di rnr lagi dong yah :)

Baby Baekkie: Di tunggu aja yaah

Linda: Makasih loh linda^^ kalo yaoi sih sebenernya lebih krasa looh~ beneran ga boong. hehehe dicoba aja baca yaoi ㅋㅋㅋ *sesat

Loeloe : makasih ini udh di lanjut

Rania : iya, biarkan baek habis di hajar ama yeol *ikutan doa* wkwk rnr lg ya

Febby yeollie : Yu juga maau jadi baek tapi sama hun doong:3 *digusurhannie ke kutub* udh dilanjut yah

920607 : Chan emang napsuan~ dia kan mecuuumm, ngeliat baek, tatapan nya juga ga peernah nyante wkwkw ini udh di lanjut, wlcome to ch 3

Behakancut : ini udh di lanjut repiu lagi ya

auchanbaek : Udah ga penasaran kan? nc nya mah gitu doang, yu ga bisa buat yg lebih ahahaha nantikan di chap berikut nya okay?

Chanbaekshhh: ini udah di lanjut

Luji : iya manis semanis madu *eaaa bias kamu luhan? biasku sehun:) nah kita hunhan dong*apaan ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

: Aigoo jangan pingsan dulu~ hahaha review kamu lucu :D di komen lagi yah

: sorry yah chap 3 nya kaga asap tapi kabut(?) *apaan

langsung bikin dong~ yu ga suka menyiksa chanbaek wkwks jadi biarkan yeol grepe grepein bini nya seseka hati. rnr lg

Iyou : Iya rame, ini ff apa mau tawuran sih? kasih reviw lg dong yah

BoraSISTARK : kilat? ga janji huaaaa :'( tapi yu tetap bakal lanjut kok kalau respon dan semangat nya terus mengalir

Whoaaaaa akhir nya 113 review bisa tebalaskan juga :)

untuk yang review perchapter yu rangkup balesan nya :* Dengan membalas review ini lah cara nya yu menghargai kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan kritik dan saran . Makasih banget yah~ saling menghargai indah bukan?

hehehehe

Nah! bagi siders apa kabar nih? Yu ga bakal marah kok kalau pada akhir nya ada yg mau ngereview , malah dengan tangan terbuka yu menerima kalian, so kalian yg mau review yuuk diluang kan waktu nya sebentar~

Bagi yang Fav/follow doang yu juga ucapin banyak terima kasih

tapi kan pas ngeklik folow atau fav, bisa ga nyerempet(?) dikit ngeklik kotak reviewnya? ga perlu lama kok yah~ beberapa kata juga boleh^^

Yah kasih respon biar yu semangat hehehehe

udah gitu aja yah semua nya~

Ditunggu review selanjutnya.


End file.
